The Canadian Tournament
by CrystalPhoenix-SapphireDragon
Summary: The Canadian tournament is starting, the Bladebreakers meet the Dragonbladers, four girl beybladers. In no time the boys fall for them. What will happen at the tournament? R&R to find out! ..::FINISHED::.. Sequel is updateed for those who are interested!
1. The Meeting

Story written by: Sapphire Dragon  
  
This is my first story so please be nice. THX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
~*~ Canadian Tournament~*~  
  
Chapter 1: The meeting  
  
The Bladebreakers were gathered up at Tyson's house for a meeting. Everyone was there, well everyone except Tyson.  
  
"Arrggh!! I can't take it anymore! Where's Tyson?", Kai furiously yelled.  
  
"Ya, it's been over 2 hours", Ray added.  
  
"Do you think he got detention?", Max wondered out loud.  
  
"I don't know, but he better get here soon. This is an extremely important meeting!", Kenny reminded them for the fifteenth time.  
  
~*~Back at School~*~  
  
"Leave me alone Hilary!!!!", Tyson screamed as he ran down the same hallway, for the tenth time, after school.  
  
"Come back here Tyson!! You can't run away from me and my army!!!", Hilary yelled as ran after Tyson, with her gang of girls.  
  
Poor Tyson, it was his turn to clean up the classroom, and as much as you know Tyson, he tried to escape and Hilary went after him, again. He's been running for two hours which is a little too much exercise. This time Tyson, sadly, is stuck inside of the school. So 15 minutes later he was Hilary's prisoner.  
  
~*~At Tyson's House~*~  
  
The Bladebreakers were talking about how to update their beyblades for the upcoming tournament. When all of a sudden.....  
  
"HEY!! Guys I'm here!", Tyson yelled as he entered the room. The others excluding Kai, jumped in the air and came down falling on top of each other.  
  
"Wow! I never knew you could jump that high!", Tyson said with amazement. "Neither did I", Kenny, Ray, Max said wearily.  
  
"You're late Tyson. Really late.", Kai angrily stated.  
  
"Ya, I had a Hilary problem would you for once give me a break?", Tyson asked. "Whatever", Kai replied.  
  
"We were discussing about the Canadian Tournament", Ray told Tyson. "Canada really COOL!!", Tyson exclaimed," I gotta go pack!", with that Tyson ran off to his room to go pack his duffel bag.  
  
"There he goes again", Max said with a sigh.  
  
"Well, why wouldn't he, Canada is the second largest country in the world and not to mention all the beyblading that goes on there. Did you guys know that Toronto, where the tournament is being held, is one of the largest cities in Canada and the home of the world's free standing tower!" Kenny lectured," Hey, Dizzi do you think we can visit the CN Tower after the tournament is over?"  
  
Kenny looked at his computer and just noticed Dizzi turned herself off. He looked up, Max and Ray were sleeping and Kai was meditating. Kenny fell down anime style. "No one listens to me when I'm giving my lectures!!!!!", Kenny yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short. I wasn't expecting it. -_-;  
  
Don't forget to R & R.  
  
I'll update soon! Isn't school annoying?  
  
BYE!!! 


	2. The Dragonbladers

Hi!!! I'm back!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Chapter 2: The Dragonbladers  
  
~*~Toronto, Ontario~*~  
  
*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*  
  
A girl with long raven hair, wearing a scarlet skirt and a pink and white t-shirt walked out of the kitchen with a three-scope ice-cream cone, picked up the black phone.  
  
"Hello!", she said. "Hey, Angel! Do you want to go to the Eaton Centre Mall?!", Angel's friend, Miranda, asked. "Hi Miranda, and sure why not?! I think my sis is downstairs hangin' out with Crystal", Angel answered.  
  
"Great we'll all go! I'll meet you down in about five minutes", Miranda said and hung up. "Doesn't anyone say bye anymore?", Angel asked no one in particular.  
  
Angel gulped down her ice-cream in ten seconds and skipped to her room. She looked through her closet and grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a cadet blue t-shirt and a maroon vest. She quickly dashed to the bathroom to change.  
  
~*~Miranda's house~*~  
  
Miranda raided her closet to find the perfect outfit. She picked out a pair of black pants, a shirt patterned with sky blue and white lines and as an accessory a black leather handbag. She tied her chestnut, waist-length hair into a high ponytail and just before she left she grabbed her aquamarine beyblade.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Miranda met Angel at Angel's lobby. And they headed to the park where Angel's little sister, Violet, and Crystal should be. As they walked down the brick patterned pathway towards the park, Angel could feel the midsummer breeze go through her let down hair. There were a couple of trees that that hovered over the pathway casting shadows.  
  
~*~In a tree the girls are about to pass~*~  
  
"Ok, you ready Violet"  
  
"I am if you are Crystal"  
  
"Ok, 3"  
  
"2"  
  
"1"  
  
"Go!", they both said in unison.  
  
The two girls who were up in the tree, hung down upside down on a branch.  
  
"HIYA GUYS!!!", Crystal and Violet yelled. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!", Angel and Miranda screamed in fright.  
  
"That was the funniest expressions on your faces I've ever seen!", Violet said between laughs. "Your expressions were priceless", Crystal laughed and fell to the ground. Violet jumped off the branch.  
  
"Oh, you little brats!", Angel scolded Violet and Crystal. "Don't you have anything better to do?", Miranda asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
Crystal stood up, she was wearing a LA Lakers jersey, her navy blue jeans, and her auburn hair was tied into a ponytail. Violet was wearing a violet t- shirt, a cerulean blue vest a pair of light blue track pants and her short raven hair was untied.  
  
"I don't know, I thought you had better things to do than come down here", Crystal teased Miranda about the conversation they had earlier that day.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Hello!", Miranda answered her phone. "It's me Crystal! Do ya wanna go down to the park with me and Violet?", Crystal asked her friend.  
  
"No! I have better things to do than go to the park with you guys", Miranda snapped in an 'as a matter of fact' tone. "Fine then, Ms. Crabby", Crystal said before she hung-up.  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
"We were on our way to the subway station, cause we're going to Eaton Centre", Angel cut in, "You guys wanna come?"  
  
"Sure! I can finally buy that cute kitty purse!", Violet said all of a sudden very excited. Everyone but Violet fell down anime style.  
  
And they all started laughing and talked about what they were planning to buy. The girls are a team called the Dragonbladers. Angel, Miranda and Crystal are going to go to grade nine when school starts in September. Angel was already fourteen, Miranda and Crystal turn fourteen in December. Their birthdates were a week apart, Miranda's was on the 22nd and Crystal's was on the 29th. Violet was going to go to grade seven when the school year starts, she's 12 at the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So did you guys like the chapter?  
  
Don't forget R & R!!  
  
^.^ 


	3. Canada Here We Come!

Hope you liked the last chappie ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I own Angel, Crystal, Miranda and Violet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Chapter 3: Canada, Here we Come!  
  
It has been a week. The Bladebreakers, including Tyson, were at the Tokyo International Airport waiting for their plane.  
  
"So Kenny, found any opponents for us?", Ray asked. "Yup, they're called the Dragonbladers", Kenny replied. "Aren't they a team of girls that live in Toronto?!", Max asked to make sure.  
  
"Girls!! What do girls know about beyblading", Tyson joked, "They'll just cry when they break a nail", Tyson teased in a high voice trying to act like a girl.  
  
"Actually, one of them named Crystal, could care less about breaking a nail because she has a tomboy attitude, she'll probably entertain herself by beating you up. And the rest of them are close to that kind of personality. Rumor has it, that they have an unbeaten record, as a team of course", Ray told his teammates. "They have strong bit-beasts but, we don't know how strong they are", Kai added while staying five feet away from the others.  
  
"Yeeeaaaahh, ok, Max what do you think?", Tyson asked his buddy. "Um....what I think....uhh...well.....I think...I think.....I THINK I'M REALLY HUNGRY!!!!", Max stammered and shouted.  
  
Kai's sweat dropped and the others (excluding Max) fell down anime style and Max stood there scratching the back of his head. -_-;;  
  
"Max!! Be serious!", Tyson yelled at the blonde. "I am, I'm really hungry", Max whimpered like a sick puppy.  
  
"Last call for flight number 156, to Toronto, Ontario", the speaker loudly went off.  
  
"Last call!? I didn't even hear the first", Tyson whined, "I wanted to buy some chocolate bars." "No one heard because of your loud yappin'!", Kai shouted.  
  
"I thought Toronto was in Canada, not in Ontario", Max said very puzzled. "Shut up Max", Ray scolded and his sweat dropped.  
  
~*~Toronto, Ontario~*~  
  
The Dragonbladers were all at Crystal's house while her parents and elder brother were out. They knew about the tournament a week before the Bladebreakers did. Angel and Crystal had done some research, to learn about the opponents and their strategies, to defend their title as the Canadian champs.  
  
"Okay listen up people, we one main opponent...the Bladebreakers", Angel started the meeting. "Oh, you mean the-", Violet began but got cut off. "Team with that big show off attitude!!", Crystal steamed up, ready to blow her head.  
  
"Oh be quiet, there's you don't need to get so furious, you have no control over your temper, one minute you're happy the next you are ready to beat anyone up that comes in your way", Miranda said in calm steady voice. "Yeah, well, you're in my way and I'll be happy to show you the door", Crystal was infuriated.  
  
Just as she was about to grab Miranda and throw her out the door, Angel grabbed her instead. Crystal was thrown on her bed [practically across the room] and Angel beamed at her. "Do I have to give you a lecture like your mother on how to behave towards others", Angel threatened, because she gave the longest lectures and not the most interesting ones either. The two girls knew her leader since the first grade, even then, Angel used to lecture Miranda and Crystal.  
  
"My mom has no intension of giving me a lecture, so back off!", Crystal retorted. "Please, I just want you to shut up!", Angel begged on her knees, when Crystal was pissed she would just keep talking back until the person gave up.  
  
By now you could tell the Dragonbladers and the Bladebreakers aren't that different. Angel and Kai are tough, ruthless in battle and have a soft side. It isn't that hard to see Crystal and Tyson's similarities, they're both the strongest on their teams, they're hot-headed, extremely stubborn, and get really hyper at times. Max and Violet both can get hyper easily, they play on the defensive side of beyblading, and so sweet. Miranda and Ray always think before they act and are usually, perfectly calm-looking on the outside in bad situations.  
  
"Ok. Sis shouldn't we be going now? You have to clean up our room or, what Miranda would call it, the jungle", Violet brought up. "It isn't my fault the room looks like a jungle, you just have to have everything neat and tidy.", Angel complained. Violet eyed her older sister, "You're just a messy person, and that's not my fault!"  
  
"Oh is that what you think, huh! What makes you think I'm a disorganized person?", Angel shot back. "Because you're the creator of the jungle, your desk is the messiest desk I've ever seen, next to Crystal's, and you can never find your important things", Violet proved.  
  
"Why are you guys discussing about this now, go home and annoy your parents, not us", Miranda told them as she pointed out the door that Crystal was holding open. "Bye!", the two sisters said in unison.  
  
Right before Angel left she declared another meeting in Miranda's house the next day, in a result of making Miranda run home right that minute. The Dragonblader's sweat dropped. Why did Miranda leave in such a hurry?  
  
~*~On the Japanese Airline~*~  
  
Tyson and Max were sound asleep, Ray and Kai were left to be annoyed by Kenny's constant typing and Tyson's snoring, Kenny sat right behind them and Tyson and Max sat right in front of them.  
  
Kai looked out the window, "Canada here we come!", he silently said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Finally I'm done this chapter. It's 12 I want to sleep, I'm too lazy to walk 3 steps to my bed.  
  
Oh well -.- R & R THX!! 


	4. The Bladebreakers meet the Dragonbladers

Thx for the reviews .   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade  
  
Chapter 4: The Bladebreakers meet the Dragonbladers  
  
22 hours later  
  
The Dragonbladers were at Miranda's house and as usual Crystal is late.  
  
"You know I hate when Crystal's late for all my important announcements", Angel was frustrated. "Oh, don't waste your breath on her, she's probably playing one of her stupid boyish video games.", Miranda simply said.  
  
"So what's up with this important meeting of yours?", Violet asked. "I thought it would be fun to say hi to the Bladebreakers today at the airport.", Angel replied. "Have you gone crazy!", Violet jolted up. "Saying hi to our opponents?!", Miranda said, her eyes widened, "You're kindin' right?"  
  
Angel shook her head, "It was Mr. Dickenson's idea." "Man, that sucks", Violet frowned. Suddenly......  
  
"Hey! Sorry I'm late!!", Crystal shouted as she entered Miranda's room. Miranda and Violet got so surprised, they jumped in the air and came down falling on each other. (Ya, I know Déjà vu)  
  
Crystal was wearing long black pants that completely covered her feet, a long t-shirt that went 2 inches over her knees and a silver necklace.  
  
"First of all you are really late, and second of all who's closet get those clothes come from? They're so long Crystal, they barely fit you.", Angel said.  
  
"Ok, I was playing a video game with my brother. And these pants are mine....and the shirt....is my brother's", Crystal confessed. "Told you she was playing her video games", Miranda reminded Angel, and fluttered her eyelashes. "I still don't know how you could wear a shirt that belongs to your brother", Violet nervously said.  
  
"It was just washed so don't worry Violet", Crystal confirmed her little friend.  
  
"Anyways....today the Bladebreakers are landing at the Pearson Airport", Angel explained. "And let me guess, Mr. Dickenson invited us to go and meet them there", Crystal guessed.  
  
"Uh ya, how'd you know?", Angel asked, quite surprised. "I didn't I was right outside the door when you said that", Crystal confessed. Angel, Miranda, and Violet fell down anime style.  
  
Angel looked at her silver plated watch, it read 1:11. "Oh no, we should be on our way to the airport now!", Angel shrieked. "When do they get here?", Miranda asked. "3:00, so we should be going", Angel answered.  
  
"Are we taking the BBA bus?", Violet asked curiously. "Ya, we have to.", Angel answered. "Then what are we waiting for?", Miranda got up and stretched. "Um guys, can I go change into something more sensible", Crystal remembered what she had on.  
  
The others sighed.  
  
Soon after Crystal had changed the Dragonbladers had left and were already at the Airport.  
  
On the Plane  
  
The Bladebreakers were all fast asleep.  
  
"Excuse me passengers, please sit in an upright position and fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing in ten minutes", a lady on the speaker announced.  
  
Tyson and Max fixed their positions and put on their seatbelt, as did the others. "I'm so excited! This is gonna be so cool!", Tyson exclaimed. "I know", Max agreed and put on an adorable kitty smile.  
  
At The Airport  
  
"Hi Mr. D!!", The Dragonbladers chimed as they greeted him with respect. "Oh, hello girls! The boys will be landing in about ten minutes and it will take time for them to get their bags and get through the gate", he explained.  
  
"Oh we don't mind, AT ALL!", Crystal blurted out. She changed into a light blue shirt and a pair of shorter, but long black pants. Miranda nudged her with her elbow. Miranda wore, a white long sleeved shirt and a knee-length denim skirt. Angel smirked, she was wearing a red and white tank top with a denim jacket over it and a pair of jeans. Violet was bored so she sat on a bench and read a J-14 magazine. She wore an orange tank top with a pair of white track pants, with orange strides down the sides.  
  
40 minutes later  
  
The Bladebreakers were walking up to Mr. Dickenson when all of a sudden they stopped at their tracks.  
  
"Who are those girls?", Ray asked his teammates. "I don't know", Max and Tyson said in unison. "They look kinda familiar", Kenny said suspiciously. "They're the Dragonbladers", Kai confronted the goofballs. "Wow they're cute!", Max smiled.  
  
They finally walked up to Mr. D and greeted him. "Welcome to Canada boys! These young ladies behind me are the Dragonbladers", he introduced them. Then from nowhere, Mr. D saw an old friend, he told the two teams to introduce themselves and left.  
  
It seemed like the guys were in some weird trance. They kept staring at the girls. Tyson was staring at Crystal, who was feeling uncomfortable. Ray was staring at Miranda and she was trying to ignore him, and Violet didn't even realize she was being watched by Max. Kai was just impressed in how a team of "all" girls came so far in beyblading. What impressed him even more was the leader, Angel, her stats were pretty good.  
  
Angel's POV   
  
Oh my gosh, Kai is really cute and hot not to mention handsome. Hhmmm.....I wonder if has a girlfriend. Hey, maybe my stats impressed him, I mean his impressed me. Wonder if he's into me. This is unfair Tyson, Ray and Max are practically drooling over Crystal, Miranda and Violet. What about me!!???  
  
Normal POV   
  
Crystal gave the Bladebreakers a half smile. Tyson put out his hand, "Hi, my name's Tyson. This is Max, Ray, Kai, and Kenny." Tyson stood there for ten seconds before any of the Dragonbladers moved a muscle. Crystal shook Tyson's hand, "Sorry, they're kinda dense today. Name's Crystal and they are, Violet, Miranda and dreamer girl over there is our leader, Angel. But she's not really much of one." Tyson's cheeks turned pink and then he chuckled.  
  
Violet and Miranda looked at each other and walked off to a window to talk. Ray, Max and Kenny joined them. Soon Crystal and Tyson did the same. Angel sat at a bench by herself. Kai had nothing to do so he sat across from her.  
  
"So, I heard that you and your team is real good, so I heard anyway", Kai began a conversation. "Well, I guess you heard right then, didn't you!", Angel answered. "Wanna back that up?!", Kai spat back rudely. "Are you saying you want to battle us?", Angel was surprised a loner could actually talk tough. "Ya, you girls up for it or are you chickens!", Kai teased. "You got yourself a deal", Angel agreed. She got up and made her way to tell the others.  
  
Suddenly a cell phone started to ring. All the Dragonbladers took their cell phones out to see whose it was. "It's mine", Crystal claimed. She went to a corner.  
  
"Hello", she answered. "It's me, your BBA bus driver", the guy answered, "Look my bus just broke down so I won't be able to pick you up, you'll have to find another way to get home. Sorry", and the driver hung-up.  
  
"What's up?!", Violet asked. "Oh, the BBA bus broke down. So, I called my brother an he's on his way here.", Crystal said. "You have a brother...and he drives?", Tyson was surprised. "Ya, he's eighteen", Miranda answered for Crystal.  
  
Half an Hour Later  
  
A black van drove up at the airport's parking where the teams were waiting for the last five minutes. A tall boy with short black hair walked out. He wore the long t-shirt Crystal had worn earlier that day, and a pair of baggy jeans.  
  
"Crystal, get your friends in the car", He told her. "Hi, name's Tyson! What's yours?", Tyson greeted Crystal's brother. The taller teen gave Tyson a weird look. Crystal grabbed Tyson and pushed him in the car and gave her brother a crooked smile. And he shook his head.  
  
Was that good? Well, tell me when you review!  
  
I always get stuck doing my story around midnight, it's 12:16 now!!  
  
School is so EVIL!!!!!! Too much hmwk!!  
  
And I can't believe Crystal Phoenix didn't go to school for two days. Is, -25°C and wind chill as -32°C that bad, I mean I walked to school like that, why can't she. She's probably to scared. --; Well, she has a LOT of hmwk to do!! - I'm glad.  
  
R&R 


	5. Bladebreakers vs Dragonbladers

Written By: Sapphire Dragon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
I hope you guys read my partner's story. Crystal Phoenix has good ideas. Trust me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I own the Dragonbladers. ^.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Chapter 5: Bladebreakers vs. Dragonbladers  
  
*The next morning*  
  
At 9:00  
  
*ring* *ring*  
  
"Person, what do you want?!", Crystal answered the phone, very pissed because the phone had just woken her up. "We have to meet Violet and Angel at 10:30 at Prairie Drive Park", Miranda said on the other line, "And DON'T be late!!"  
  
"I thought the battle was at 12"  
  
"This is our training time, idiot"  
  
"But I just woke", Crystal whined.  
  
"You expect me to care?"  
  
"Fine, I'll be there"  
  
They both hung-up.  
  
~*~At 12:00~*~  
  
The Bladebreakers were walking up to the park when they saw the Dragonbladers. Crystal and Violet were sitting on the on the ground looking very exhausted, Miranda was laughing at them and Angel watched them with a weird look. Behind them was a red and black, polished beyblading dish.  
  
"You know that scene kinda looks like ours, me and Max on floor, Ray laughing at me and Kai stands there with his arms crossed", Tyson said sounding smart for once.  
  
Miranda looked ahead and noticed Ray and she gave him a slight wave. Ray turned pink and Tyson poked him. Crystal looked back," Hey, Tyson!" Tyson blushed and Ray nudged him really hard. Violet got up," Hi, Maxy!!!", she waved. Max was blushing a dark scarlet.  
  
* * *After all the Hello's* * *  
  
"Ok guys, this will be a 1 on 1 battle", Angel announced and looked over at Kai. He nodded. "The strongest blader on each team will battle", Miranda added. "Guess I'm battling!", Tyson and Crystal exclaimed and looked at each other.  
  
Kenny opened up his laptop, "About time! I was beginning to think you forgot about me Chief!", Dizzi said. "Dizzi open up the file on Crystal of the Dragonbladers", Kenny ordered. "You got it!', Dizzi happily said.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie I won't be so hard on you", Tyson snickered as he got his launcher and blade ready. "Put a lid on it would you", Crystal got angry as she did the same as Tyson.  
  
"Tyson, be very careful her status is high...really high!! I highly recommend that you listen to me or there will be a fair chance that you will lose!", Kenny squeaked. "Ya, ya, whatever!", Tyson ignored.  
  
Max and Violet were going to be the judges," 3, 2, 1, let it rip!!!", they yelled in unison.  
  
The two bladers launched their beyblades into the dish. The blades circled each other waiting for the other one to make a move. Soon the beyblades were clashing into each other trying to knock the other one out. "How can a beyblade without a bit-beast be so strong?", Tyson wondered. He decided to summon his bit-beast.  
  
"Go, Dragoon!!", Tyson yelled. A blue cerulean glow was coming from Tyson's beyblade and a blue dragon appeared. "Say, hello to Dragoon!", Tyson said. "Phantom Hurri-", Tyson began. "I don't think so!", Crystal cut him off.  
  
"Go Fighter Claw!!", she summoned. Now there was a crimson red glow from her beyblade, and a fierce red cheetah appeared. "HUH?! Y-You have a bit- beast?", Tyson sounded surprised. "And you call your self a blader, how pathetic!!", Crystal snapped at him.  
  
"Fire Inferno!!", she called out. "Phantom Hurricane Attack!!", he stood his ground. There was a burst of blue and red light that made everyone have to close their eyes and step away. Tyson and Crystal stood were they were with their eyes closed. When the light had disappeared everyone opened their eyes and were shocked. Tyson's eyes widened and Crystal smirked.  
  
"H-h-he lost!!", Max said in disbelieve. "Alright!! Crystal won! I knew she would!", Violet cheered.  
  
Tyson stared at Crystal's beyblade that was still spinning in the middle of the dish, on his knees trying to hide his face. Crystal bent down and picked up her blade. Tyson looked at her dark blue eyes. "Are you ok?", she softly asked him. "Yeah, I just can't believe how....COOL YOUR BIT-BEAST WAS!!!!!", Tyson freaked Crystal out, who had fallen back when Tyson yelled. Miranda and Ray helped their teammates up.  
  
"Hey...how...about...we take you girls.....out....tomorrow...maybe", Ray got up to his courage and asked. "Well, why not?!", Miranda agreed. Ray was so happy his heart skipped a beat. Miranda looked at her teammates. They all nodded. "Count me out! You guys look cute together I wouldn't want to ruin the scene!", Kenny said. "You sure?", Ray asked. "Positive!", he reassured.  
  
Max put his arms over Violet's shoulder, "It'll be fun, won't it?" "You bet!", Violet agreed. 'Finally I get to actually go out with Kai', Angel thought to herself. 'For some reason I actually want to go, with Angel', Kai thought.  
  
Ray and Miranda were blushing. Crystal and Tyson stood side by side, smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you ppl enjoyed!  
  
R&R!! 


	6. Dinner With the Boys

Written By: Sapphire Dragon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Sry I took so long,(stupid speech writing). Teachers these days just want to torture us right before the term ends. *sigh* -_-  
  
And I know Kai just fell for someone really quickly, which is very unlike him, so sorry about that as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. I own the Dragonbladers. ^O)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Chapter 6: Dinner with the Boys  
  
*The next night*  
  
"So what was your brother's reaction to all this?", Miranda asked Crystal, as they walked to Angel and Violet's apartment building. Crystal's brother, Cade, had dropped her off at Miranda's apartment. She lived two blocks away.  
  
"He squealed, since he can't get a date not even when he tries", Crystal answered," But he doesn't like the fact that I'm going with Tyson." "Why, he barely knows Tyson and no offence but I'm glad I'm going with Ray instead of Tyson.", Miranda simply said. Crystal sighed.  
  
The Dragonbladers decided not to wear very fancy clothing it was just a date anyways. Miranda wore a pale blue, long-sleeved, laced up top, a long black skirt, little diamond earrings and a silver necklace with a heart locket and she left her hair down. Crystal wore a light blue spaghetti strap tank top with a white see-through shirt over it that covered ¾ of her arm and was unbuttoned, dark blue jeans that were folded at the bottom and still only ½ of her black platforms showed. She also had sterling silver hoop earrings and a silver bangle on her right hand and had her hair down as well.  
  
As they approached the building two girls walked out. "Hey look it's Angel and Violet!", Crystal pointed to them. "Hey guys!", Angel responded.  
  
Angel wore a red tube top, a denim jacket over her top and blue shaded pants and small hoop earrings. Violet wore a flamingo pink tank top, a pink contrast mini skirt and a silver bracelet.  
  
"Aren't you excited?!!", Violet was a little hyper. "You must be really happy you're going with Kai", Miranda gave Angel a fake jealous look. Angel blushed," Stop that! You've been teasing me ever since they asked us!", Angel growled at them. "You need some time alone", Crystal and Violet suggested.  
  
"Well...it is weird that we are going on a date with our enemy. Right? I mean what if they're setting a trap or something. As soon as the tournament starts they take advantage of us and ditch us.", Miranda hesitated. Everyone looked at her with their eyes wide open. "Who said anything about being their girlfriends, Miranda?", Violet asked a little concerned about Miranda's insanity. "You have got to stop watching those mystery romance movies.", Crystal patted her shoulder. "I'm serious", Miranda glared at Crystal.  
  
"Well it's to late now, here they come", Angel said. A black limo stopped right in front of the building and the Bladebreakers stepped out. The Dragonbladers walked up to the limo. "Nice ride", Crystal commented. Tyson grinned.  
  
"Fess up guys, where did you get ?", Miranda asked. "What you think we stole it?", Ray replied in an innocent voice. Kai rolled his eyes. Tyson got a glance of it and smirked. "It's Kai's limo and his driver", Max finally told them. "Oh", Violet and Miranda said in unison.  
  
"They are so dense", Angel whispered to Crystal who smirked. "Can we go now, I'm kinda hungry", Tyson asked. "You're always hungry", Crystal wrapped her arms around Tyson's left arm, which made him turn very crimson.  
  
Angel, Kai, Tyson, and Crystal sat quietly through the whole ride to the restaurant. Angel and Tyson were too shy and Kai and Crystal had nothing to say.  
  
***Kai and his Conscience***  
  
I can't believe I'm doing (Kai)  
  
Why not you really like Angel (conscience)  
  
NO, I don't  
  
C'mon she's sweet, smart and a leader just like you  
  
So! Your point?  
  
You were meant to be and I know you know it  
  
Leave me alone  
  
Not until you admit that you love Angel  
  
It's our first date!!  
  
So! Your point?  
  
Line stealer!! (Kai)  
  
You know you are in love with her (Conscience)  
  
Do not  
  
Do to  
  
Do not  
  
Do to  
  
Do not do not  
  
Do to do to  
  
Fine!! I do! I do! Please go away!  
  
Bye!!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Kai rubbed his temples, that conversation with his conscience caused a headache. "You ok?", Angel asked him. For once he noticed how beautiful her ruby red eyes were. "Uh, ya", Kai replied when he remembered she just asked him a question. He was starting to think his conscience was right about him.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Ray, Miranda, Violet, and Max were still talking and they were on the other side of the limo. Angel and Crystal got bored so they fell asleep. Angel's head fell on the window and Kai was shocked. Crystal's head fell on Tyson's shoulder and blushed again. He moved closer and put his arm around Crystal not knowing that she was still awake and she just had her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and hit Tyson's foot with her platforms. "Ooowwwiieee!!!", Tyson yelled as he jumped out of his seat, hit his head on the roof of the limo and fell back down.  
  
"Where are we going?", Miranda asked Ray. "To a Chinese restaurant", Ray replied. "Cool", Miranda smiled.  
  
~*~At the Restaurant~*~  
  
Tyson decided to order for everybody. "This is not going to work", Violet and Crystal doubted Tyson. The waitress came to take their order," May I please take you order?""Uh...ok, we'll have 2 shrimp fried rice, 2 mixed chow mien, 3 sizzling chicken, 2 spicy beef curry, vegetable salad, and drinks. Us guys will have , except Max he'll just have water. And the girl's can have coke. Oh, and I'll have 5 straws", Tyson finished.  
  
Everyone's sweat dropped. Kai got up and went outside. Angel, being nosy like her teammates who had to know all the gossip at school, followed Kai out. The other boys decided to entertain their dates by telling them jokes and making them laugh.  
  
~*~Outside the Restaurant~*~  
  
Kai went out and sat on a bench. He knew Angel was following him, and right on time she made her appearance as she walked up to him and sat down. "So, is there something wrong?", she asked him. "N-no! J-just go back inside!", Kai stammered. "Is there something bothering you too?", Kai asked. "Ah ha!! You said 'too' so there is something bothering you as well!!", Angel pointed her finger inches away from Kai's face, and yelled. Kai backed away his head away from her finger," It's just that, we're supposed to be enemies and competing against each other. And instead we are taking you out on a date!", Kai confessed then scrunched his face.  
  
"I know, I have been thinking the same thing, we have to keep our rep. as the Canadian champs.," Angel noticed Kai's scrunched face, "What the matter now?" "I can't believe I told some what I was thinking and feeling.", Kai felt weird. "We have to set them straight before they decide to go steady. ", Angel reminded him of the topic they were talking about. "Ya, Tyson and Max make decisions without thinking.", Kai said. "Don't worry about those two I can control Violet", Angel smiled. "What about Crystal?", Kai asked. "Cade will take of that, he has to approve Crystal's big decisions. He doesn't seem like it, but he really watches Crystal's back", Angel explained perfectly.  
  
"So you're saying that we have to worry about none of them, right? 'Cause Ray and Miranda are responsible enough," Kai approved. "I guess", Angel looked up at the sky.  
  
That night was the perfect night to watch the stars, they were brighter than ever. Angel's most favourite subject was astronomy and she always wanted to be an astronomer. Kai waved his hand in front of her face to snap her out of her daydreaming. She turned to face him, his face was closer than it was before. Then Kai noticed her ruby orbs that had innocence written all over it.  
  
~*~Inside the Restaurant (2 min ago)~*~  
  
"Hey where is Angel and Kai?", Miranda noticed. Everyone stopped laughing. "Ya, the food is almost ready!", Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, maybe they're together....alone. All alone together", Crystal said slyly. "And we would be the perfect people to spy on them!", Miranda added. "Miranda, Crystal you two aren't so innocent after all....it makes us love you even more!", Tyson and Ray chanted. "Yeah, yeah whatever!", they ignored. Violet and Max walked to the nearest window," Hey! Look it's them!"  
  
Crystal, Miranda, Ray rushed to the window. They saw Kai and Angel looking at each other very close. "Hey move out the way! I want to see too!", Tyson wailed as he pushed the others. Ray and Miranda fell on each other and were blushing pink and unfortunately the same happened to Max and Violet. Crystal on the other hand lay on the ground with her eyes closed, so it kind of looked like she was unconscious.  
  
"Uh-oh! I think I killed my date. This calls for mouth to mouth....whatever it's called!", Tyson said in a confident voice. He lowered himself to the floor to give Crystal a 'kiss'. Crystal, at that point opened her eyes and saw what Tyson was about to do. She clumped her hand into a fist and punched him right on his left cheek and at the same time he hit his head on the wall.  
  
"OOWWIEEEEE!!!!!!!!", Tyson yelped. "What do you think you were doing??!!!", Crystal yelled at him as she got up and was dusting her pants.  
  
~*~Outside the Restaurant~*~  
  
"Hm...did you hear something?", Kai asked Angel. "Uh-oh! We have been out here for too long. They might think something happened. And if I know those girls, they probably did some spying.", Angel responded with one breath.  
  
Angel and Kai swung their heads towards the nearest window. Inside, the others ducked but kept their fingers on the window sill. The two outside saw all 60 fingers. They marched into the restaurant.  
  
~*~Back Inside~*~  
  
The six pack crouching on the floor, heard someone clearing their throat, they turned around to face an angry Angel and Kai. Max and Violet put on innocent faces. Crystal and Tyson were terrified and Ray and Miranda felt responsible. "We weren't spying!", Ray yelled. "Heh, heh", Miranda said and whispered to Ray," You idiot!"  
  
Kai looked down at Tyson. " You guys were a great couple out there!", Tyson said. Kai growled," Nothing happened!!" "Mommy!", Tyson whimpered, and he held onto Crystal's arm. Max and Violet pouted like kittens, and unfortunately Angel gave in. But Kai didn't, he opened his mouth to say something when, the waitress came," Your dinner is served."  
  
In ten minutes everyone was eating their food. Tyson was pigging out as usual and the others ate politely. Halfway through their dinner Ray remembered something.  
  
"We forgot the gifts", he whispered to the guys. Max looked out the window and saw a florist's shop. "There's a florist's shop across the street", Max whispered back. The Bladebreakers ran out of the restaurant leaving the Dragonbladers clueless.  
  
"What was that about?", Angel questioned. In a minute the boys rushed back in with a gift for their dates, that was hidden behind their backs. The boys held out beautiful roses in front of the girls. The girls were surprised.  
  
Tyson gave Crystal a pure white rose and she gave him a lovable hug. Max gave Violet a delightful light yellow rose. Ray gave Miranda a blooming blue rose and both were blushing. Kai shyly gave Angel a soft, dark red rose, Angel was really surprised and excepted it.  
  
Fast Forward  
  
Miranda, Violet and Angel stepped out of the limo. But before they did, Violet gave Max a hug, Miranda gave Ray a kiss on the cheek and Kai and Angel smiled at each other. The Bladebreakers were going to drop Crystal at her place which was two blocks away.  
  
Before Crystal stepped she gave Tyson a peck on the cheek. Tyson peeked his head out of the window to watch her go inside. When he poked his head out he saw an angry Cade, holding Crystal back so she could stop him. "You should have brought her home earlier than 11:30", Cade said in Tyson's face. "Cade!!", Crystal yelled. "Heheheheheheh!!", Tyson couldn't say anything. Ray and Max were snickering and Kai was sitting with his arms crossed and smirking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, did you like it? I think this is going to be my longest chappie. I try to update ASAP but I have too many hmwk right now. And so does Crystal phoenix.  
  
R&R ^.~ 


	7. Training Day

Hey guys!! I really hope you liked the last chappie. Have you ever gotten so mad at a teacher that you wanted to beat him/her up?! Heh, heh just asking. ^_^;;  
  
Now that I'm free from that damn French assignment I can write the story, in English. Je n'aime pas francais.  
  
At a part of this chappie Crystal and Cade speaks Spanish, just thought you ppl should. And it is translated. ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Chapter 7: Training Day  
  
**1 week later**  
  
The two teams have been training ever since the day of their date. They've been training harder than usual. Kenny decided to make the Bladebreakers stronger by making them lift weights, doing push-ups, sit-ups and running long laps. Cade had volunteered to train the Dragonbladers instead of Crystal's mom, who is really tough on the girls. Cade made them run laps and fitness exercises like, wall-sits, shuttle runs, and as many sit-ups and push-ups they could do in 60 seconds. Later on both teams went on to the beyblading strategies. The teams were stressed out after a whole week of training.  
  
~*~Dragonbladers' Training Centre~*~  
  
It was 2:00 pm, the girls have been training since 10:00am. They were tired but kept going. The tournament was in two days and they were determined to win. All of them had decided to go to the Scarborough Town Centre Mall to watch a movie and shop, then have a good night's rest before the tournament. Cade had agreed.  
  
"Ok guys time for Angel and Miranda!", Cade called out, "Crystal keep running laps, Violet come and be ref" "Alright!! 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!!", Violet yelled loudly.  
  
Angel and Miranda launched their blades into the dish- that had the Dragonbladers' emblem. They wasted no time, their blades bashed and clashed against each other creating sparks. Soon their bit-beasts were released. Miranda's blue shark, Steeler, appeared with a pure blue glow, which Miranda was proud of. Angel's silver dragon, Neptune, appeared with a silvery glow. Both bit-beasts looked fierce. The beyblades collided. There was a huge explosion of light and two blades went flying into the owners' hands.  
  
"And it's a tie!", Violet announced. "Impressive", Cade complimented. "Can I please stop!", Crystal whined. "Sure", Cade answered his younger sister.  
  
"Wow! We have been making progress! Neptune and Steeler are way more stronger than they were a week ago! Does my brother know how to train us or what?!", Crystal exclaimed. "You gotta admit, I am good", Cade self- interestedly said. Everyone's but Crystal and Cade's sweat dropped. Crystal was smiling up at her brother.  
  
Crystal remembered about something. "Can I talk to you", she whispered to Cade. He nodded. They told the others to wait a while and they walked out of sight.  
  
::..::Crystal and Cade::..::  
  
"Can I ask you something?", Crystal started. "Shoot", Cade replied. "Why don't you like Tyson?", she quietly asked. "Why do we have to talk about this now?", he jolted up. Crystal frowned.  
  
"Look Crystal. I can't tell you", he slowly told her knowing she'd ask why.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I practically don't know my self"  
  
Crystal crossed her arms," ¿Qué clase de un hermano es usted?(What kind of brother are you?)"  
  
Cade looked down at his Jordan basketball shoes. "A good one", he sweetly said as he cuddled her into a hug.  
  
"Then answer me", Crystal broke away. "He's so goofy, and acts so dumb, I guess", Cade told her, "I don't want you to have a boyfriend like that"  
  
"Wow! Hold it! I never said anything about goin' steady with him......unless you allow me", Crystal batted her lashes. "I don't think this is the right time for that. Did you forget why we've been training?"  
  
"I guess you're right", Crystal looked away. "Por supuesto estoy. Soy su hermano.(Of course I am. I'm your brother.)", he answered.  
  
"So why do 'you' like Tyson, tell me, so I can think about it for later on, ya know", Cade said.  
  
"He's lindo(cute), divertido(funny), una persona agradable(a nice person), and he amors(loves) me", Crystal dreamily said. "I just realized how much your Spanish is better than mine", Cade was confused, Crystal gave him a look that said 'don't try to change the subject'. "And I'll think about it", Cade ended.  
  
"Grazias. Te amo(Thanks. I love you)", Crystal thanked.  
  
They walked back to the others just in time to see Angel defeat Miranda in a beybattle. And Miranda's beyblade came flying Cade's way but he caught it and threw it back to Miranda.  
  
~*~Bladebreakers Training Centre~*~  
  
"Kai! I can't lift that much weight", Tyson whined. "Ray did it, I did it, so you can do it too!", Kai yelled. "I'm too weak!", he whined again. "And you think you deserve Crystal's love, she's too good for you", Kai teased the whimpering Tyson.  
  
Then Mr. D entered through the doors, "Hello boys!", he greeted. "I hope you boys made some progress, the Dragonbladers are almost twice as strong now", Mr. D told them.  
  
"Twice?! We couldn't beat them before, and now...we're toast", Max said and fainted. "Correction. Tyson couldn't beat Crystal. I think Kai could've won if he battled", Kenny answered in a very educated voice. "Hmph", Tyson stuck up his nose, offensively .  
  
"Didn't you know?", Mr. D asked. "No, the last time we talked was the day of our date", Ray explained. "Maybe we should pay them a visit", Kai smirked.  
  
The Bladebreakers walked out of the train station towards Silver Stadium. The stadium was where the tournament was being held, downtown Toronto. And the Dragonbladers had a private training gym there. So the boys had to use passes that were given to them by Mr. D to get in. Apparently, they had to enter the gym by the side entrance and since the stadium is huge it took them a while. It was 3:30 pm by now.  
  
~*~Inside~*~  
  
The Bladebreakers walked down a lighted hallway until they came across three doors. The first two was the change rooms for each gender and the other one had to be the door to the gym. Tyson and Max opened the double doors. The gym was pretty big and music was booming on the speakers, it was split in half by an unbreakable glass. On the further side they saw Crystal and Cade fight each other, not in a sibling way but ,they were practising martial arts. The closer side was where Violet, Angel, and Miranda were surrounding a bey-dish. There was a woman, that looked Spanish, with the three girls. No one seemed to notice them.  
  
"Wow! I'm impressed.", Tyson said with admiration. A 6'2" tall man that looked Jamaican approached the boys, "The Bladebreakers, right?"  
  
"Name's Tyson", Tyson extended his hand and the man shook it. "Nice to meet you, Tyson!", the man said. That line echoed throughout the whole gym. Everyone turned to them. Crystal and Cade, who were running towards each other got their attention taken away and slammed into each other and went out cold, and no one seemed to notice.  
  
"Hey guys!! What's up?!", Violet greeted. "Has been a while hasn't it?", Miranda looked over at Ray. He nodded.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?", Angel asked. "Though we should visit", Kai answered. "I like this dude, who is he?", Tyson said pointing to the tall man, "And the lady." "Crystal and Cade's parents'", Miranda answered.  
  
"Opps. Sorry about that", Tyson apologized. "You know that song sounds so familiar", Max said wondering about it. "It's the Get Low Remix by Lil' John ft. Elephant Man and Busta Rhymes", Crystal's dad answered. "Oh ya! I heard it on Michael's CD", Max remembered, and mentioned the leader of the All Starz.  
  
"Can we take a break from training and talk to them outside?", Violet sweetly asked Cade's mom. "Sure, go ahead!", she answered.  
  
"Hey! Where's Cade and Crystal anyway?", Angel noticed. Everyone looked over at the other side of the gym and their sweat dropped. "We'll let you guys handle this", Angel told the parents and everyone but Tyson went outside.  
  
The three walked to the door that separated the gym and walked through. Tyson and Crystal's mom walked over to Crystal, who was gaining consciousness. "Honey, Crystal's going to be ok. Help me with Cade", her dad told his wife.  
  
Crystal woke up on Tyson's lap looking into his ginger orbs. "Hey", she lightly sighed. "You ok?", Tyson asked. "I feel like a bowling ball was thrown at me", Crystal said trying to get up with the help from Tyson.  
  
"Te amo Tyson", Crystal said. Cade sat up straight when he heard her say that. "Chill tiger, you're being too protective", his dad calmed him down. Cade sighed and watched his sister walk away with her arm over Tyson's shoulder and his arm around her waist to hold her up.  
  
"What did you say?", Tyson was confused. "It means, I love you Tyson", Crystal softly said into his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush.  
  
"So are you Spanish?", Tyson questioned. Crystal chuckled, "My mom is from Puerto Rico and my dad's Jamaican. So, I speak Spanish, Jamaican Patios and English. You could say I'm Caribbean", Crystal explained her mixed culture.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Phew -_- that was hard.  
  
Newaz hope you liked that chappie. The next chappie is probably going to be the first day of the tournament. And I'll work on Angel and Kai's relationship. Give me ideas!!! I can't think b/c of all the hmwk and assignments. Ahhhh!!! I have a math test tomorrow and a speech due Thursday? When did I become so disorganized? Teachers are really evil aren't they. *sigh*  
  
Bye!! R&R!! 


	8. Kai's Confession

Jan.27,2004 ~~~~~~~~~~~** WOW!! Did it snow today or what?! It was crazy today there was snow everywhere!! I had my pants wet up to my knees when I got home from school. I guess it was a bad idea to jump in those snow banks ^_^, shoulda listened to Crystal Phoenix. I hate when she's right. But it was so fun walkin home today!!  
  
Newaz, last chappie I made the bond b/w Crystal and Tyson a lil stronger. And I really have to work on Kai and Angel's, eh. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. And I forgot to say this last chappie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Chapter 8: Kai's Confession  
  
"Violet! Crystal! Come back here!", Angel shouted as she ran after the two. "Oh, just let them go", Miranda said in her usual calm and steady voice.  
  
It was the first day of the Canadian Tournament, and the Dragonbladers were already at the Silver Stadium. It was pretty early in the morning. There weren't many fans either, they usually came early to get the best seats.  
  
They walked up to the chart that had the battles assigned. Eight teams had made it for the quarter finals, the qualifying rounds were at least half a week ago. Of course the Bladebreakers and the Dragonbladers made it. The All Starz and the White Tigers and made it as well. This was going to be the toughest tournament the girls would face.  
  
Dragonbladers------------  
I------------------------I Arctic Revolution--------- I  
I---- -------------------I  
I  
I All Starz-------------------- I  
I  
I-------------------------I  
I Mariners-------------------  
I  
  
I-------------------WINNER!!!  
  
I White Tigers-------------  
I  
I--------------------------I  
I Shamans----------------- I  
I  
I---- -------------------I  
I Bladebreakers---------- I  
I---------------------------I Fiesta Brothers---------  
  
"So today we're going to face the Arctic Revolution?", Crystal asked. "Yup! And they fight with snow and ice attacks", Angel answered. "Duh!! Any one of us could of told you that", Miranda said to make Angel seem dumb. Violet smiled, "You two always start to argue with Angel." "Seriously it's not our fault", Crystal explained.  
  
"For once you're right, Crystal", Miranda said. Crystal lunged for Miranda but Angel and Violet held her back.  
  
"Hey look it's the Dragonbladers!", a voice called out. And all of a sudden there was a mob of screaming fans asking for autographs. "Geez, it's like they've never seen us in real life before", Violet said all confused. "What are you guys foreign?!", Angel asked them. "Ya!!", they responded.  
  
The Dragonbladers' sweat dropped, "Oh"  
  
~*~In the Distance~*~  
  
The Bladebreakers watched the crowd go all wild. Tyson was crying, "They stole my fans!!" "Tyson would you get a grip", Ray retorted. "You look like a baby", Max teased. "Cause he is!", Kai added. "Am not!", Tyson shot back.  
  
"Guys!! Please stop fighting, I need quiet to analyze my data!!", Kenny yelled at the top of his lungs. And the Bladebreakers became quiet. "Sheesh...chief, take a chill pill", Dizzi said. "Ok guys listen up, blah blah blah blah", Kenny kept talking because he didn't realize the boys weren't there. They had gone to see the girls.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?!", Ray called out to the Dragonbladers. "So, did you actually get to go to the mall?", Tyson asked. "Yup", Crystal smiled sweetly, that made Tyson go pink then red and he flopped onto the ground. Kenny came running to the others. "Heh, heh", Max snickered at Tyson and Kenny.  
  
Crystal wore a long black scarf over her hair [the ends evenly reached her knees], a number 3 Chicago Bulls jersey (Tyson Crawford), a tank top underneath, a pair of dark blue jeans and black fingerless gloves. Angel wore a light green blouse with ¾ sleeves, black jeans, a black and French green pendant, a pair of silver hoop earrings, and had her hair tied into a high ponytail. Violet had her hair loose, she wore, a cute pink hat, a heart locket, a white spaghetti strap tank top, a pair of red pants, and a pink glove on her left hand. Miranda tied her hair in a ponytail, and wore a light blue full sleeved blouse, a knee-length denim skirt, blue boots with black heels, and a blue topaz necklace.  
  
Ray and Max gave their girlfriends a hug. Apparently Angel and Kai's idea had fallen apart and they were worried about the tournament.  
  
The two stood side by side with their arms crossed. Kai kept glancing towards Angel, and she caught them at the corner of her eyes. Angel turned around and faced Kai. He stopped his little glances at her. Angel stared him down. "What?", Kai retorted. "You keep glancing at me!", Angel shouted. A bead of sweat ran down Kai's cheek. "Why?", she asked.  
  
~*~Kai and his Conscience~*~  
  
Oh boy (Kai)  
  
Heh heh (conscience)  
  
What?!  
  
I knew you would get into this mess  
  
Shit!!  
  
Chill. Tell her how you feel.  
  
No way  
  
Then what are you gonna do  
  
I don't know  
  
This is your only way.  
  
That can't be true. :'(  
  
The Bladebreakers already know so the Dragonbladers should too  
  
This is not the best time for that  
  
Now now, say it with me ~*~  
  
"Well!", Angel broke into Kai's thoughts and demanded him to answer. "I LOVE YOU!!", Kai shouted. Everyone but Angel disappeared into Kai's sight and a pink heart appeared behind Angel and he started to drool.  
  
Angel took out her handkerchief and wiped Kai's mouth nervously. Kai went back to normal and he looked down hiding his face, he was obviously embarrassed.  
  
"He was jokin' right?", Crystal asked Tyson. "N-no", Tyson stammered. "You guys knew all along didn't you?", Miranda smirked. "Well, ya, it was obvious to us", Ray said.  
  
"I just never thought he would admit it in front of her", Max tilted he head to the side. "It was probably his conscience", Kenny concluded. "Aww!! This is so cute", Violet dreamily sighed.  
  
"That's nice. Now I can finally tell you that I had a crush on you as well", Angel confessed and kneeled down to see his face. Kai took her hands and pulled her up. "Really", Kai smirked. Something had come over him that scared everyone except Angel. He put his arm over Angel's shoulder. Angel smiled. 'I didn't think he would get so comfortable so soon', Angel thought, 'Hmm.'  
  
Angel and Kai walked to a bench and sat down. The others did the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, that was hard to come up with. Eid Mubaruk to those celebrating Eid on Feb. 1, 04!!  
  
I know my Eid is going to be the best. I love my outfit, not too fancy. ^_^  
  
Bye!! R&R!!!!! 


	9. New teams & new enemies

Hey everybody!! How's it going?! Oh and there is Spanish in this chappie too. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Just the Dragonbladers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Chapter 9: New teams and new enemies  
  
Angel and Kai walked to a bench and sat down. The others did the same.  
  
~*~1 hour later~*~  
  
The two teams saw three boys in Mexican clothing walk up to them. "Hi there", Angel greeted in her innocent sweet voice.  
  
"Hola (hello)", a boy answered. "¿Hermanos de la fiesta, la derecha? (Fiesta brothers, right?)", Crystal assumed. "Uh ya, my name is Marco, this is Pedro", he gestured to a tall boy, "And my younger brother, Felix", Marco pointed to a short boy.  
  
"What did you say?", Tyson whispered in Crystal's ear. "Asked them their team name", she whispered back, "Which is-"  
  
"The Fiesta Brothers", Kenny cut in. The couple narrowed their eyes at the Chief, who moved away from them.  
  
"You must be the Dragonbladers", Pedro said. "And the Bladebreakers", Felix added. "So you guys are also in the tournament?", Ray and Miranda asked in unison. "Yes, and we are really excited!", Felix exclaimed. "I know I can't wait", Violet smiled and made Felix blush. Max frowned a put an arm around Violet.  
  
"You guys chill. We'll be right back", Crystal grabbed Tyson's hand and walked away, so did Angel and Kai along with the other two. "We're going on the second floor to get a snack", Angel explained.  
  
~*~Second Floor~*~  
  
Angel and Kai were talking about who knows what, and Tyson and Crystal were walking ahead of them.  
  
"Blah. Blah. Blah. Is that all they do?", Tyson complained. Crystal laughed at his statement. "At least we don't talk nonsense!", Angel shoot back. Kai smirked thinking if Angel was trying to impress him or not.  
  
"Hey don't look now but there's the White Tigers and the All Starz", Tyson completely changed the subject on purpose, "Hey, Lee!! Michael!"  
  
"Yo, what's up, Tyson", Michael, the leader of the All Starz, called back. The four teens approached the other two teams. "Who are the girls?", Lee, the team captain of the White Tigers, questioned.  
  
"They're on the team called the Dragonbladers", a girl with a tennis racket, Emily, spat out, in a rude tone, "Right?" "Uh, ya", Crystal answered.  
  
"Name's Angel, and this is Crystal", Angel smiled. "We already know that!", a pink haired girl, Mariah, said sourly. "Ok. What? Do you girly girls have a grudge against us or something?", Crystal said with a 'don't mess with me' voice and glared at Mariah. Angel narrowed her eyes at Emily.  
  
"Ooohhhhhhh. Cat fight!!", a tall boy in a basketball uniform, with a basketball, Eddy, and a boy in a football uniform, with a football, Steve, howled. Everyone's sweat dropped.  
  
"C'mon Michael, our team has to get ready for the tournament", Emily said and strolled off. Mariah left as well.  
  
"Um...sorry for their rude behaviour", Michael apologized. "They're just a little heartbroken", a small kid with violet eyes, named Kevin said. "Why don't you and Gary go with Mariah, or she'll get even angrier", Lee told Kevin and the two left. "Ya, Steve, Eddy, go with Emily", Michael added. So they left as well.  
  
"What does he mean, heartbroken?", Tyson asked. "Emily had a crush on Max but now he's dating Violet. And Mariah had a crush on Ray since forever and Ray was too blind to see it, and now he's dating Miranda", Kai explained with his arm crossed across his chest. "Exactly, when they saw the two couples together arm in arm they got mad and very frustrated", Michael added.  
  
"So they took out a bit of their anger on us, as a start", Angel concluded. "Well I don't care! This tournament, I'm not going to show anyone mercy! And we will face you guys sooner or later, so what's the point. Miranda and Violet could care less about Mariah and Emily", Crystal frowned, "What do you think, Angel?" Angel nodded.  
  
"Ok guys the opening ceremony is coming up in half an hour so I think we should go", Michael and Lee said in unison. "Great, I didn't even get to eat", Tyson whined.  
  
And they parted.  
  
~*~Bladebreakers & Dragonbladers~*~  
  
"Finally, you're back", Miranda sounded relieved. "We have to go to the locker room and discuss our battle plan", Violet stood up from the bench.  
  
"We'll see you guys later", Miranda winked at Ray. "Don't go easy on him just cause he's your boyfriend", Crystal warned in a stern voice as she walked beside Angel, who nodded. "Ya right", Violet smirked, "That's the last thing they can expect from us." Max trembled as the girls walked away.  
  
"What's wrong Max?", Kenny asked him. "The glow in her eyes...it scares me", Max shivered. "Me and you...Crystal freaked me out upstairs", Tyson agreed. Kai and Ray nodded in agreement. "Guys we have to discuss the battle plan!", Kenny got back their attention to Dizzi's screen. "This is the plan boys", Dizzi started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Great, another chappie done!! 


	10. Let the games begin

Weird, I have nothing to say but....ENJOY!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Chapter 10: Let the games begin  
  
All the teams were at the celebration. They could hear the roar of the crowd and felt so proud to be standing there. DJ Jazzman introduced the teams that were in the tournament, to the audience. When he introduced the All Starz, Michael blew a kiss. Tyson and Max took a bow, the Fiesta Brothers played their maracas, the White Tigers waved, the Arctic Revolution, the Mariners and the Shamans just stood there. And the Dragonbladers held up their beyblades and their bit-beasts shone, the crowd went wild, they knew the Dragonbladers would keep their title. Soon there was colourful confetti and strips of streamers falling from the ceiling, on the bladers.  
  
After that was cleared up it was time for the first round of the tournament. On the first floor it was the Dragonbladers vs. the Arctic Revolution, on the third floor it was All Starz vs. the Mariners.  
  
~*~First floor~*~  
  
"I'm going first", Violet volunteered. "Then Miranda, and Crystal will be last", Angel directed. Miranda and Crystal nodded.  
  
Violet stepped up to the beydish and her opponent, Jessica, did the same, she had long, dark brown hair, braided into two braids. "Ladies and gents the first battle is between Violet and Jessica", Jazzman announced, "3..2..1..let it rip!!"  
  
The two bladers released their beyblades. Aries, Violet's bit-beast, spun in place in the middle of the dish, while Jessica's blade circled around it. Seconds later, Jessica ordered her beyblade to attack Aries at full force. Violet yawned, "Do you really think that will work against me?" Jessica's attacks were deflected by Violet's defensive attack, Claw Barrier, so her beyblade was being damaged instead of Aries. She toyed around with her then called out her bit-beast.  
  
Violet's beyblade started to glow an onyx black and a black jaguar appeared. "Aries! Rush Claw Attack! Now!!", Violet yelled. A beyblade zipped right past Jessica, her teammate, Matthew, caught it. It was Jessica's beyblade.  
  
"And the battle goes to the Dragonbladers!", Jazzman yelled over the mike. Angel complimented her sister and told her next time to try to finish it quicker.  
  
"Let's go Miranda!!", Crystal and Violet cheered to motivate her, they were hyper all of a sudden. Angel tried calming Crystal because she can't play when she's hyper. Miranda looked at her teammates and then looked up at the crowd, she spotted Ray. He blew her a kiss, Miranda blushed and looked away. "The second round is Miranda vs. Matthew", Jazzman smiled waiting for the action, "3..2..1..let it rip!"  
  
The bladers released their beyblades, they smashed into each other, none of them wasted time. They started attacking as soon as the round began.  
  
"Go Steeler!!", Miranda summoned. A blue shark and a cerulean light appeared from Miranda's blade. Matthew smirked. 'What is he up to?', Miranda wondered, 'Oh who cares?' "Water Tornado", She yelled. The dish was filled with water after Steeler's attack.  
  
"Thanks", Matthew said. Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Icicle storm!!", Matthew yelled out. All the water froze and the two beyblades were spinning on the ice. Miranda lost control over her beyblade and Steeler kept slipping on the ice. And finally stopped spinning while Matthew's beyblade kept spinning on the spot.  
  
"And this round goes to the Arctic Revolution", Jazzman shouted. Miranda was stunned. Her first battle and a loss, how could she just let her team down? And it was such a careless move. "Don't worry Miranda, I'll win for us!", Crystal flipped her scarf tail off her shoulder. She walked towards the beydish with the ends of her scarf dancing behind her.  
  
"This is going to be over before it even it starts", Crystal murmured to herself. "I don't think so", Chris, Crystal's opponent retorted.  
  
"3..2..1..let it rip!!"  
  
"Go, Fighter Claw!!", Crystal yelled. In five seconds, before any of the beyblades reached the dish, Fighter Claw hit Chris' beyblade and it went flying in the other direction, towards Chris. Fighter Claw landed on the dish and Chris' blade went flying into his hand. It was so easy Crystal started laughing. Everyone including the crowd fell down anime style. Then got back up and cheered for the Dragonbladers, who had won the match.  
  
~*~Meanwhile on the Third floor~*~  
  
A red beyblade broke into bits of nothing. Michael stood there proud of his victory. Emily had won the first round and the Steve lost control, his heart rate increased, and he went crazy, and lost.  
  
"Yay!!", Mariah cheered from the crowd like a cheerleader. "The All Starz win this match and they advance to battle our beautiful Dragonbladers tomorrow!! ", AJ Topper announced. "There will be no other battles today. You can get snacks from the second floor on your way out!", Brad Best added.  
  
~*~First Floor~*~  
  
Jazzman announced the same thing as AJ Topper and Brad Best. Everyone exited and went on to the second floor, but some left. "We did a great job!", Angel commented her team while they where on their way out.  
  
~*~Second Floor~*~  
  
The girls met up with the Bladebreakers, with snacks. They sat at a table and chatted. Tyson filled his stomach with food and Crystal gave him half of her burger and he was happy to take it.  
  
"You want to hang out after this?", Tyson asked the girls. "Sorry, I have to help out at my parents' restaurant", Crystal said. "Me and Violet got grounded so we have to get home as soon as possible", Angel explained and pulled away from Kai. "I have tons of chores to do, I always leave it for the weekends, even in the summer", Miranda sighed and sipped her pop.  
  
Ray grabbed Miranda and took her to a corner. "Hey what's wrong?", Ray asked her softly. "You saw me today. I stunk!", Miranda said and dropped her head. Ray put his finger on her chin and pulled her head up and kissed her passionately. "Cheer up. The past is the past. ", Ray whispered in her ears. "Fine"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
R&R! pwease.....^-^ 


	11. Day 2

Another chappie!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Chapter 11: Day 2  
  
The second day of the tournament had started. Bladebreakers vs. Fiesta Brothers.  
  
Ray and Felix stepped up to the beydish and took out their launchers to get ready. "C'mon Ray, you can do it!", Tyson cheered. "Do it for Miranda!!", Max added, he turned to see Miranda narrowing her eyes at him from the audience, his sweat dropped. Crystal and Violet cheered for the Bladebreakers.  
  
Ray and Felix launched their beyblades, and they attacked each other without wasting time. Ray attacked with his Vulcan Claw attack, and defeated Felix without breaking a sweat.  
  
"Wow! That was quick", Kenny said while typing up information on his laptop. "Well they are the Bladebreakers, chief", Dizzi said. Ray chuckled. "It's gonna get harder later on, wait and see", Kai walked towards the others.  
  
"Max is up!!", Tyson hopped around. The Dragonbladers' sweat dropped when they all saw Tyson hopping around. Violet and Miranda started to giggle. Cade leaned over to Crystal.  
  
"He's smart", he whispered to her in a sarcastic voice. Crystal turned to her brother and lunged for him, her dad stopped her. And Mrs. Houston scolded Cade. Angel smirked at the frowning Crystal.  
  
"You're such a devil", Angel shook her head. "Like you're an angel", Crystal smirked. "Shut up people, Max is up!", Violet stopped them from getting into a fight, and wanted everyone see her little sweetheart win.  
  
As reliable as Max was, he won with flying colours for the Bladebreakers, against Pedro. Tyson was against Marco. And they both launched their beyblades.  
  
"Watch, Tyson will win! That'll show you!", Crystal mouthed off. "And Tyson just lost it for his team, but they still advance", Jazzman announced. Tyson lost because he got over confident.  
  
Crystal was shocked. "Wow. He was so awesome", Cade rolled his eyes, he got up and was walking away. Crystal got really pissed off at him, she ran and jumped on top of Cade's back and pinched him like crazy. He shook her off, and felt the pain on his back. Everyone's eyes widened.  
  
Their parents took them both by the ear and walked them to the second floor, to scream at their misbehaving children. The Dragonbladers smiled and waved at Crystal.  
  
Meanwhile, the White Tigers had just beaten the Shamans and they advanced to the next round. They were going to play against the Bladebreakers, and they were determined to win. The All Starz have been cheering them on, they were looking forward to win against the Dragonbladers.  
  
~*~Bladebreakers & Dragonbladers~*~  
  
"Hahahahaha!!", Tyson laughed at Crystal, he had seen the incident between her and Cade. "Shut up!", Crystal yelled, "I just can't believe you lost!" "Leave me alone", Tyson grunted.  
  
"Hmph, what else can you expect from 'your' boyfriend", Miranda claimed, as she quoted 'your' with her fingers. Crystal stopped laughing at Tyson, "Excuse me!", and she tackled Miranda.  
  
Angel tried to stop them, but it didn't work [like always], so she got involved in the fight as well.  
  
Kenny was typing, as usual. Max had his head resting on Violet's lap, and she was stroking his blond hair. Kai, Tyson, and Ray found it amusing to see their companions fighting each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Hope you like that even though it was kinda short. ^-^  
  
R&R! Bie! 


	12. SemiFinals

Hiya guys! I'm so hyper today! ^-^ Sorry for not updating for a while I'm was really tired the last couple of weeks. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Just the Dragonbladers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Chapter 12: Semi-Finals  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
The Dragonbladers met up with the Bladebreakers on the second floor of the Silver Stadium.  
  
"Did you get enough sleep?", Tyson asked his girlfriend, as he sat down beside her he wrapped his arms around her quiet figure. "Kinda", Crystal answered in a drowsy voice, her head rested on his shoulder. "She doesn't look so good", Ray said, "She's like Kenny." The Chinese boy pointed to the boy with the glasses, who was sleeping like a baby.  
  
"She stayed up watching movies with Cade...again", Miranda frowned, she whacked Crystal's head and she jolted up. Angel sighed, "How are we going to win today with her so sleepy?"  
  
"Note to self, never trust Crystal when she says she'll get enough sleep, on a Friday night", Violet made a mental note. "You guys are giving up on her just like that?", Max asked. "I thought she was like Tyson, you know, stubborn", Kai pointed out.  
  
"True, but she's too drained to argue or fight with any of us", Miranda said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone. "I know what will work", Tyson had an idea and it was probably a bad one at that, "We can get her sugar-high!"  
  
"NO WAY!!!", The Dragonbladers shouted. "Don't you dare", Angel warned. "We'll be going now", Violet and Miranda said in unison and waved to boys. They literally dragged Crystal away.  
  
~*~10 minutes later~*~  
  
The All Starz approached to the Dragonbladers, who were minding their own business, listening to Angel's lecture.  
  
"Hello there, Dragonbladers", Emily sneered. The girls looked up at Emily. "Why does her hair look even scarier today?", Violet whispered a question to Miranda. Miranda smirked.  
  
"What do you want, now?", Miranda asked rudely. "We came to tell you that you have no chance in winning the battle today", Emily said directly in Miranda's face. "Ok, now you can disappear", Miranda retorted.  
  
Emily's face became red with hatred, she left immediately. "Sorry", Michael apologized. "She's a bit hot-headed", Eddy and Steve laughed, since she was a red head. "But, don't expect an easy fight from us", Michael said.  
  
~*~Later-1st battle~*~  
  
"Welcome back! Our first battle will be against the All Starz and the Dragonbladers. Hey, it's America vs. Canada!", DJ Jazzman proclaimed.  
  
"Let's hope the peace keepers win!", Violet yelled at Emily as they moved towards the beyblading dish. Emily narrowed her eyes, "Peace keepers, that's a bunch of shit."  
  
"3..2..1..let it rip!!"  
  
Both bladers launched their beyblades. Emily used her high-tech tennis racket launcher. Emily's Trigator stood it's ground, Violet's Aries, circled around it.  
  
"Feel my wrath!", Emily chuckled. "You're freakin' me out, none of the action started yet", Violet stated, "Go Aries!! Rush Claw Attack!!"  
  
Trigator dodged every attack Violet threw at her. "Give up yet?", Emily grinned. "You're the ugliest 'thing' I've ever seen, why would Max like you", Violet snapped and a small grin appeared on her face. Emily's eyes widened, "Excuse me?" She was caught off guard, so, Violet made her move. "Rush Claw Attack!"  
  
Aries sped up as it approached Trigator and hit it with tremendous force, knocking Trigator out of the battle. Emily caught her beyblade. "Oh, about what I said, it's not the truth, you're not the ugliest thing I've ever seen, but, Max is mine", Violet said as she bent down to get her beyblade.  
  
"Crystal, let me battle this one", Angel offered. "No way. I'm battling and that's that", Crystal ignored everything her teammates said to her.  
  
Crystal and Steve stepped up the dish. "This is going to be the best, my opponent is as weak as a shrimp", Steve chortled. "Bladers are you ready?! 3..2..1..let it rip!!"  
  
The bladers launched their beyblades into the dish, they circled the dish. It was like a game of tag. "I can't take it anymore!! This has to end quick!", Steve yelled, "Stampede Rush!!" "Fire Wall!", Crystal barely called out her defensive move. Her defensive attack had no effect on Trihorn, instead he broke through and made severe damage to Fighter Claw.  
  
In the crowd, Tyson stood up from his seat. His eyes widened. "No", his voice rang in his own head. "Tyson sit down. There's nothing you can do", Ray told him.  
  
"I'm going to finish you off right now", Steve was infuriated, "Stampede Rush!!" "Fighter Claw!! Fire Inferno!!", Crystal yelled, most of her energy was drained. Both bit-beasts collided and there was a sudden light that almost blinded everyone. There was so much power the wind below Steve away halfway to his team bench. Crystal was so weak she was blown like a paper, she slammed into the wall and went out cold . Cade, alerted, ran to his sister.  
  
In the dish Trihorn had stopped spinning while Fighter Claw wobbled and soon gave out. The Dragonbladers all rushed over to Crystal, Cade carried her on his back. Violet went over to the dish and picked up Fighter Claw and handed it to Cade. He was walking away with his sister, when Tyson stepped right in front of him.  
  
"Is she ok?!", Tyson asked, worried. "Yeah...come by in the evening with the girls, and bring your team. She'll probably get better then and she would want to see you", Cade told him. "You don't have a problem with me anymore?", Tyson asked surprised, now. "Nah, not after Crystal explained how much she loved you and what kind of a person you are", Cade said. The two shook hands, Cade left. He phoned his parents, at the family restaurant, and told them what had happened.  
  
The third round, Angel was furious, and with one strike of her Star Shower attack, she defeated Eddy. It seemed like the last player of the team was always the strongest because they were always being driven by something.  
  
Emily got over the fact that Max liked Violet, she saw why Violet was perfect for Max, and she offered Violet her sincerest apology. Violet, being sweet and kind-accepted. Miranda finally stopped picking fights with Emily as well.  
  
~*~An hour later~*~  
  
The Bladebreakers were sitting on their team bench waiting for Jazzman to announce the battle. "Are you ready Max? You're first", Kenny asked. "You bet chief", Max smiled, "And Ray watch out for Mariah."  
  
"I will. Thanks for reminding me Max", Ray said sarcastically. 'How do I tell Mariah I love Miranda and not her?', Ray asked himself.  
  
All the seats were filled, and, Angel, Miranda, and Violet were part of the spectators. The All Starz were there too.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, kids of all ages, the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers are going head on today. Which team will be in the finals against Toronto's Dragonbladers?!!", Jazzman declared.  
  
"Alright! Let's begin!", Tyson yelled. Max and Gary approached the beyblading dish. They got their beyblades ready.  
  
"3..2..1..let it rip!"  
  
The bladers launched their beyblades. "Go Draciel!", Max summoned. His bit- beast arose from the green beyblade with a purple glow. "Viper Wall!", Max called out.  
  
Draciel headed towards Galzzy, Gary's beyblade, they smashed against each other. Draciel made damage to Galzzy.  
  
"Galzzy, Bear Axe Attack!", Gary yelled. "Get him Gary!", Mariah cheered for her teammate. She stared at Ray, who stared right back. Mariah felt a chill run down her spine.  
  
Galzzy hit Draciel ferociously. "Fortress Defense", Max shouted. Draciel started to deflect every one of Galzzy's attacks. "Heavy Viper Wall!!", Max yelled.  
  
Draciel hit Galzzy with remarkable force and knocked it out of the battle. Tyson started to dance around because of Max's victory. Ray and Mariah both walked up to the dish.  
  
"Well, this is it Ray", Mariah sadly said. "Just because I love Miranda instead of you, doesn't mean we can't be friends", Ray assured her. Mariah closed her eyes, she held up her launcher, "It doesn't matter Ray. What matters now is that the White Tigers win this tournament!"  
  
"Now that's the Mariah I know. Not jealous, but feisty", Ray grinned. "I mean it Ray! We are going to win this time", Mariah said angrily.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"3..2..1..let it rip!"  
  
The beyblades spinned intensively. "Go Driger!", Ray summoned his bit- beast. "Go Galux!", Mariah called out her bit-beast as well.  
  
With an emerald glow a white tiger appeared from Ray's beyblade. Mariah's mountain cat appeared with a cherry glow, from her blade.  
  
"Galux, Scratch Attack!", Mariah ordered. Galux slammed against Driger, they kept going at each other. "Vulcan Claw!", Ray called out. Driger, at full force, smashed into Galux, knocking the pink beyblade out of the dish.  
  
"Ray, I really don't care if you love Miranda", Mariah confessed. "I can tell. You hardly put much effort in the battle", Ray said, "If you cared you would have shredded me."  
  
Mariah fell on her knees, Lee and Kevin's jaws fell open. "How could she lose?", Kevin asked. "Sorry...I just didn't have the strength", Mariah said in a soft voice.  
  
"Don't sweat it Mariah. I'll take care of Tyson", Lee guaranteed her. Mariah smiled, even though she was heartbroken; a little anyway.  
  
Lee and Tyson walked up to the dish. "This battle doesn't really matter, does it?", Tyson asked. "No, but we have a score to settle from Hong Kong", Lee smirked. "Oh, yay! Bring it on Lee!", Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"3..2..1..let it rip!"  
  
The blades attacked one another as soon as they landed in the dish. "Go, Dragoon!", Tyson yelled. A cerulean dragon appeared from Tyson's bit chip.  
  
"Two can play at that game! Galeon, Black Lightning!", Lee roared. A black lion appeared from Lee's bit chip. Galeon jumped over Dragoon and tackled him from behind. Dragoon hit just the edge of the dish and bounced back on Galeon causing Galeon to fly out of the dish, into Lee's hand.  
  
Tyson's sweat dropped. "Wow. I didn't even plan for that to happen", he laughed. Both teams fell down anime style. Tyson stood there scratching the back of his head. "Hehe", he chuckled.  
  
Lee offered his hand. "Great battle. Good luck beating your girlfriends in the finals", he laughed. Tyson shook his hand. "Yeah, thanks!", Tyson smiled.  
  
Kai smirked at Angel when he looked back. Max and Ray smiled.  
  
Miranda raced up to Ray, they wrapped their arms around each other. Ray pressed his lips against hers. "Great battle", Miranda whispered into his ear. Angel and Violet walked up to them in a minute. "Public kissing, what does that tell you", Violet grinned. "Shut up", Miranda smirked.  
  
Kai stepped up behind Angel, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "Are you girls ready for the finals?", he asked. "To kick your butts-sure", Miranda answered. "I-",Tyson tried to say something but he was cut off.  
  
"No way, no one can kick our butt", Max put his arm over Violet's shoulder. "You sure 'bout that?", Violet looked at him. "Of course he's sure", Ray said, "Can't you show us some mercy? We are your boyfriends." Ray gave Miranda a cute pout. Tyson just looked around angrily, no one would listen to what he was trying to say.  
  
"I'd like to see you try", Kai mused. "If Crystal were here she would've- literally", Angel laughed. "Aren't we supposed to go see Crystal?", Violet asked. "Tyson why didn't you tell us? Did you forget?", Max asked. Tyson opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"Oh please, spare us your excuse", Miranda ignored. Everyone was walking away leaving Tyson. He dropped his head. That was what he was trying to say, he wanted to go see Crystal, but nobody listened. He followed the three couples.  
  
On their way.....  
  
The seven were in the black limo. The girls had worried looks on their faces. "Is something wrong?", Ray questioned. "Crystal", Miranda muttered. "She's probably is beating down on herself", Violet sighed, "She doesn't beybattle good when she's lost some dignity."  
  
"Huh?!", The Bladebreakers asked, confused.  
  
"She has a lot of self-esteem. She's definitely mad at herself-even though she won", Angel explained. "She's being too harsh on herself", Max said. "Yeah", Tyson heaved a sigh.  
  
"But....she might be helping herself get over it", Miranda said. "By dancing- she's a real good dancer!", Violet exclaimed. "Yeah! You can look at it that way. She's going to play a good fight at the finals!", Angel cheered up. "She better", Tyson smirked.  
  
"Wow, talking to you guys actually makes us feel better", Violet smiled. "Hehe", Max blushed.  
  
The limo stopped in front of Crystal's house. "We're here", Kai said. Tyson ran out before anyone else could and stood in front of the door waiting for the rest of them. Tyson rang the bell.  
  
Mrs. Houston opened the door. "Come on in", she greeted. "Good evening!", they chimed. Kai nodded his head at Mr. Houston, who walked out of the living room.  
  
The Bladebreakers and the Dragonbladers walked upstairs behind Mr. Houston. "The kids are in here. Have fun", he pointed to a door, then he went back downstairs to join his wife. The door was peeking open, and music was escaping through the small opening.  
  
They all peeked through the door. The song that was playing was very familiar, it was Baby Boy by the one and only Beyonce. When Tyson opened the door fully, his eyes laid on Crystal, who was dancing-just like Violet assumed. Crystal looked over her shoulder, she stopped and was blushing furiously.  
  
"Wow! Violet was right, you are good", Tyson was amazed. "You guys scared the hell out of her!", Cade laughed. The rest walked in the room. The room was a medium-sized bedroom, there was a messy bed, a shelf of books and some trophies and medals-for beyblading and other sports. There were posters of singers on one wall, a computer table, a stereo system, long light blue curtains, and a dark blue carpet.  
  
"So, who's room is this?", Max asked. "Mine", Crystal answered as she pushed Cade off the bed to fix it. "How are you feeling?", Angel questioned. "Um, ok I guess", Crystal answered.  
  
"Aren't you gonna ask who's playing in the finals?", Violet smiled. "Do I need to? It's us right?", Crystal tilted her head. "Of course!", Everyone yelled out at once at Crystal. Her sweat dropped.  
  
Tyson sat on the bed beside Crystal. He signaled for everyone to leave. "Um...let me give you guys a tour 'round the house-and girls your comin' with us", Cade said, he got up and pushed everyone out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"You scared me so much when you were hurt", Tyson softly said as he wrapped his arms around Crystal. "Sorry. But it's really tempting to watch movies at night", Crystal smiled up at his ginger eyes. He squeezed her tightly in his arms. They shared an extensive, warm, luscious kiss. Crystal wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it. They parted to take a breath.  
  
"Just because-we're you know-don't go easy on me tomorrow at our match", she told him. "You won't have to worry about that", Tyson said. She rested her head on his chest and breathed in his masculine aroma. Tyson put his fingers through her lavender scented hair.  
  
~*~The balcony~*~  
  
Angel and Kai had gone off to the balcony. "The view is so beautiful", Angel sighed. Kai put an arm around her waist. "Yay. A perfect view of the CN Tower", Kai smiled as he smelled the jasmine fragrance of Angel's perfume. Angel cuddled into Kai's arms.  
  
"I have never seen an angel stand oh so close to me. I have never touched someone and felt such electricity. I am taken over by the endless possibilities. And I'm waiting for the day you say that you belong to me", Kai whispered into Angel's ear, "I love you my angel."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last phrase is lyrics from a song by 'Marc Anthony' called "I swear"  
  
The last sentence is in the credits of his CD- 'Mended'  
  
R&R ^-^ 


	13. Battle Royale

Hiya! This is the chappie everyone has been waiting for. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. I own the Dragonbladers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Chapter 13: Battle Royale  
  
~*~Next Day~*~  
  
The Dragonbladers were already at the stadium, as always. Miranda's older brother, Markis, had finally come to watch the girls, along with Cade. "You guys took long enough", Miranda sighed.  
  
"Give us a break, sis", Markis pleaded. Markis was eighteen, like Cade, they were friends for as long as they could remember; just like Miranda and Crystal's friendship. He had golden-brown hair and hazel eyes; just like Miranda.  
  
Just then Cade and Markis spotted two girls around their age, and they left.  
  
"There they go...again", Crystal smiled. "Every time those two see two beautiful girls, they forget all about everything", Miranda frowned. "And they go off to flirt with 'em", Crystal added.  
  
Miranda had changed her outfit; everything she wore was dark blue, she wore a tube top, a transparent tank top, a knee-length skirt, an aquamarine necklace, and tied her hair into a high ponytail. Angel wore everything white, she wore a tight t-shirt, she had a jacket over that, a pair of jeans that flared out, a silver necklace, a pair of silver hoop earrings, and let her hair out.  
  
Violet wore all pink, she wore a light pink, ½ length sleeved top, a darker pink pair of capris, a dark pink bandana around her left ankle, a gemstone bracelet, and she left her hair loose, once again. Crystal didn't have any specific colour to wear [because of her jersey, otherwise it's black], she wore a black spaghetti strap tank top, a #21 San Antonio Spurs jersey (Tim Duncan), a pair of black loose-fitting jeans, she put her scarf through the belt hoops but tied it to the side, she also added some silver chains through to add some sparkle, and she tied her hair into a ponytail.  
  
The Bladebreakers finally showed up thirty minutes later.  
  
"Do you girls come here early all the time?", Ray asked, and gave Miranda a peck in the cheeks.  
  
Markis and Cade had been turned down by the two girls, so they sat on the benches and chatted. They've been turned down so much that now, it was normal to them.  
  
Markis walked over to Miranda and jerked her ponytail. "We're going to get something to eat, you want me to get you something?", He asked. "No thanks", she answered. Cade got Crystal into a head-lock. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"Can you get me a bottle of water?", she asked. "Sure"  
  
"So what's with them?", Tyson asked. "It's their way of showing us they love us", Miranda and Crystal said in unison. "Ok", Max said.  
  
"I thought we were enemies", Kai told the others. "Not until we enter the arena, sweetie", Angel said in a sugary voice. "Both teams enter with a song playing in the background", Crystal said. "Are the tournaments in Canada always different from the other ones around the world?", Tyson asked confused.  
  
"Kinda", Violet stated. "Well, it makes it seem better", Miranda said in a charming way.  
  
"Well, it's still similar to the other tournaments", Kai said.  
  
"I guess you're right", Angel added, "It's just the music."  
  
All of a sudden Crystal got hit on the head with a heavy bottle. She rubbed the back of her head and bent down to pick it up. She looked back and saw Markis and Cade laughing their heads off.  
  
"¡Voy a matarle!! (I'm going to kill you!!)", Crystal shouted. "¡Quisiera verle intentar! (I'd like to see you try!)", Cade shouted back.  
  
Of course no one understood what they had just shouted out to each other.  
  
"I'll be back", Crystal said, before sprinting towards Cade. She tackled him, and another sibling fight started.  
  
~*~15 min. later~*~  
  
The Houston siblings had finally stopped fighting and cursing each other in Spanish. Music went off over the P.A. system, that meant the finals were about to begin.  
  
"I love this song!", Violet exclaimed. "Hmm...Slow Jamz by Twista featuring Kanye West, right?", Miranda assumed. "Yep", Crystal smirked. "Ugh...do you know all the R&B/rap/hip-hop songs?", Angel testily asked. "Maybe", Crystal and Miranda said in unison.  
  
"Well, we have to go know", Markis said pushing the girls. "C'ya", Cade waved.  
  
Both teams were in opposite hallways that lead into the arena.  
  
~*~With the Bladebreakers~*~  
  
"You guys ready?", Kenny asked. "You bet", Tyson answered. "Ok", Kenny said, "Ray, you and Miranda are battling first. Then Max and Violet, and finally Kai and Angel."  
  
They all nodded at the computer mastermind.  
  
~*~With the Dragonbladers~*~  
  
Angel had just finished telling the team the battle schedule. "This is going to be great!", Violet exclaimed. "Last year sucked! We beat the team so fast it was as easy as 1 2 3", Miranda laughed.  
  
"That's cuz they didn't have any bit-beasts at all", Crystal smiled. "No duh, Sherlock!", Miranda spat at her. "Shut up Watson!", Crystal shot back  
  
~*~Arena~*~  
  
"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, kids of all ages, are you ready for the battle royale!!", Jazzman exclaimed. The crowd cheered and hooted for the two teams.  
  
"Introducing-even though you already know them-The Bladebreakers!!", Jazzman stated.  
  
In the background, music sounded the P.A., Usher ft. Lil John & Ludacris- Yeah.  
  
"Usher. Usher. Usher. Usher", Angel whispered along with the song. It was like the Bladebreakers were waiting for her say it. As soon as she finished, the Bladebreakers entered. Her sweat dropped, "Wow!"  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny walked in, laughing. Ray followed, and Kai came in behind the others. The music slowly faded to a stop. The Bladebreakers sat at their team bench.  
  
The crowd cheered quietly. "We barely have any fans here", Tyson pouted.  
  
"Uh...give it up for the Dragonbladers!!", Jazzman hesitated, he was surprised that the crowd wasn't cheering as much as they usually do when they see the Bladebreakers. In the background, music thudded on the P.A. again, R Kelly ft. Cassidy-Hotel.  
  
The Dragonbladers waited 22 seconds into the song. Crystal was the first one; she took 5 steps and bent down on one knee, Violet came flipping right over her head, Crystal got on the other knee and stood up right away. Miranda and Angel entered smiling. Cade and Markis showed up behind the girls, with a couple of dance moves.  
  
The music slowly faded away. The crowd cheered wildly. "Guess the hometown always cheers for the home team, huh?", Max sighed.  
  
"Do you guys always have to find a way to mortify us?", Miranda and Crystal asked in unison. The older teens smirked and sat down at the team bench.  
  
"Prepare yourselves for the battle we've all been waiting for!", Jazzman shouted. The Dragonbladers shoot a glare towards the Bladebreakers.  
  
"They're pretty serious about this, huh?!", Max uttered, surprised.  
  
"Ray and Miranda, you're battling first!", Jazzman announced. "Go get him", Markis put his hand on Miranda's shoulder. "You bet! I'll rip that smirk off Ray face like that", Miranda grinned as she snapped her fingers, emphasizing 'that'.  
  
"You go girl!", Crystal stood and gave her a high five, "Did that sound too cliché?" Angel and Violet giggled.  
  
The bladers stepped up to the beydish, and got their launchers ready.  
  
"3..2..1..let it rip!!"  
  
The beybladers launched their beyblades. The blades circled the dish waiting for their masters to yell out a command.  
  
"Go Driger, attack!", Ray summoned. "Dodge it, Steeler!", Miranda commanded. Steeler swiftly moved out of Driger's way, even though Driger was moving at high-speed.  
  
"So, you've been training", Ray sneered. "As a matter of fact, I have. And it's going to pay off as soon as I beat you", Miranda said, proud of herself. The bladers kept attacking, and kept dodging attacks. It was becoming visible that the bit-beasts were getting weaker by the second, as well as the bladers themselves.  
  
"Give it all you got Steeler, Water Tornado!", Miranda yelled. "Driger-!", Ray began. "Not this time Ray", Miranda interrupted, "This is it!"  
  
With a blast of cerulean light, Ray had fallen back- embarrassed, and defeated.  
  
Miranda sighed, she walked over to Ray and helped him to his team's bench, then, ran back to Dragonbladers.  
  
"You know, I think they're really serious about winning", Ray said with concern in his voice. "Gee, ya think?", Tyson said, sarcastically. Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Good luck Max!", Kenny motivated him. "Thanks Chief", Max showed appreciation to Kenny.  
  
"Bladers get ready, 3..2..1..let it rip!!"  
  
The two bladers released their beyblades. Max and Violet, both looked pretty nervous; if Max won, the Bladebreakers would still have a chance of winning, if Violet won, the Dragonbladers would automatically win the match, and become the undefeated champions.  
  
"You think there's too much on the line for those two to handle?", Crystal asked. "Maybe, but we still have to keep our hopes up", Angel answered.  
  
Violet closed her eyes, she couldn't possibly be aggressive towards her Maxy. Max looked at Violet, she looked like she was even more tense than he was.  
  
"Whatever happens Violet, I'll still love you", Max said just loud enough for Violet to hear; but everyone else heard as well. Violet glanced at Max, she flashed him a smile.  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet", Miranda sighed.  
  
"Ok then, Aries, Rush Claw Attack!!", Violet smirked. "Draciel, Fortress Defense!", Max called out. The defense move sent Aries towards the other side of the dish, causing damage to it's attack ring.  
  
"Heavy Viper Wall!", Max yelled. Max had caught Violet and Aries off guard, Aries was sent up in the air. It came back, almost falling back into the dish, before it did, Violet reached out and grabbed it.  
  
Everyone gasped. The Dragonbladers' eyes widened, Violet's beyblade was still spinning, it also had a chance of winning but, Violet stopped it from happening.  
  
Violet lowered her head and walked back to the team bench, as Angel passed by her she gave her an understanding look. It made Violet feel better, knowing that her team didn't mind to what she had done, at all.  
  
Angel and Kai stood opposite of each other of the beydish. "Guess this is it", Kai sighed. "Whoever wins, they'll be the champions", Angel murmured.  
  
They both got their beyblades and launchers ready. "3..2..1..let it rip!"  
  
The beyblades both landed on the dish with a thud, both were spinning rapidly and moving at the same speed.  
  
"Dranzer, Flame Sabre!", Kai shouted. "Neptune, Star Shower!", Angel yelled. Kai's beyblade went out in flames and Angel's beyblade multiplied into six.  
  
Neptune attacked Dranzer from every direction. Dranzer could take it but, after Neptune became one and backed away from Dranzer, Dranzer began to tip a bit and the flame became smaller.  
  
"Dranzer!!", Kai shouted again. Dranzer quickly stopped from tipping over and the flame grew bigger, brighter, and hotter. Angel narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Go, Neptune!!"  
  
"Go, Dranzer!!"  
  
There was a burst of white light and smoke. After the smoke cleared up, they noticed the beyblades weren't in the dish. Both bladers were surprised. Where were the beyblades?  
  
"Look down at your feet!", Crystal and Tyson yelled in unison. "And it looks like a tie! We're going to have a tiebreaker! Teams, you have one minute to decide your players!", Jazzman announced.  
  
Tyson and Crystal gazed at each other, and nodded. They both stood up and walked towards the dish, they didn't wait for any of their teammates' replies.  
  
"You ready?", Tyson asked. "I was born ready", Crystal answered with a smirk. "All spare in love and war!", Tyson whispered.  
  
'I have to win this', Crystal thought in her head. 'I can't believe it has come down to this', Tyson thought silently.  
  
"3..2..1..let it rip!"  
  
The beyblades landed on the steel plating of the dish. Beads of sweat ran down their cheeks, the bladers were more anxious than ever.  
  
'Why can't I draw myself to call out an attack?', Crystal asked herself. "Crystal, I want this battle to as fair as possible! Give it all you got!", Tyson shouted.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts and gave Tyson a lovable smile; which turned into a smirk. "Fighter Claw!", Crystal summoned her bit-beast. "Dragoon!", Tyson yelled.  
  
Both bit-beasts appeared from their owners' beyblade. Dragoon spun in place, and Fighter Claw circled around it, at an extremely close range. Fighter Claw tipped to its side, right under Dragoon, it tipped back sending Dragoon up in the air. Dragoon kept flying up and up. At one point Dragoon almost hit the ceiling but, started to descend, on its top.  
  
Fighter Claw circled the dish once, went forward to the middle, then back, and ascended upwards, towards Dragoon.  
  
"Victory Tornado!", Tyson hollered. "Fire Inferno!", Crystal cried.  
  
There was immense power coming from the beyblades, crimson light flashed from Crystal's blade, and azure light flashed from Tyson's.  
  
"Wow!", Tyson was amazed, "You really are giving it everything you got!" "Trust me, it hurts me more than it hurts you!", Crystal shut her eyes. She couldn't watch, for one thing, it was too hurtful, and for another, the light was completely blinding.  
  
There was sparks and bright flashes of light as Dragoon and Fighter Claw collided. When it all disappeared, everyone was shocked at the condition of the beydish. It was broken into millions of cracks, there was still some clouds of smoke hovering over the middle of the dish. As soon as it cleared up, the Dragonbladers' faces lit up. The Bladebreakers awed.  
  
Fighter Claw was spinning on a piece of standing metal, and Dragoon had fallen into a crack. "And the Dragonbladers remain the Canadian Champs!!", Jazzman declared.  
  
Crystal sighed and fell on her knees, Tyson slumped down on the floor; disappointed yet proud.  
  
"Finally!", Miranda said relieved. Violet was really cheerful, she did a couple of flips and landed right next to Crystal, and helped her up. The Bladebreakers rushed towards Tyson. Ray and Kai helped him up.  
  
Cade ruffled Crystal's hair, and Markis put his arm around Miranda's shoulder. The All Starz, White Tigers, Arctic Revolution, Mariners, Shamans, and the Fiesta Brothers, walked into the arena.  
  
"To all teams that participated in the 2004 Canadian tournament, on behalf of our beautiful city, Toronto, we hope you enjoyed your stay!", the Mayor and Mr. Dickenson announced in unison.  
  
Once again the crowd cheered and hollered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you guys liked it! I worked pretty hard on it. Next chappie will be the last...maybe...  
  
R&R!! ^-^ 


	14. One last memory together

Finally...the last chappie! - Enjoy!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade  
  
Chapter 14: One last memory together  
  
The next day was a relaxing day for the bladers. Angel and Violet stuffed themselves with junk and watched TV all day. Miranda was on the computer, and she fought with Markis here and there throughout the day. Crystal slept for 20 hours that day, and Cade tried every attempt to wake her up.  
  
The Bladebreakers sat in their hotel suite all day. Tyson and Max played video games, Kenny locked himself in a room and typed. Kai meditated for the most part, and Ray also laid on the bed and daydreamed about Miranda. The whole team thought he was becoming a lovesick kitten.  
  
"Mmm...Miranda...umm", Ray kept mumbling that day.  
  
Today, the Dragonbladers were at Crystal's house sitting in the backyard, drinking lemonade.  
  
"I really want to do something fun today! Where there's a lot of people, and we can just relax!", Miranda exclaimed. "We relaxed yesterday", Crystal raised an eyebrows. "That's not the point!", Miranda smiled hiding her anger.  
  
"That place sounds like the beach, Miranda", Markis said, coming out of nowhere. "We're going there, wanna come?", Cade asked.  
  
"Sure!!", the girls exclaimed.  
  
"Only on one condition", Markis grinned. "What is it?", Angel sighed. "You have to find someone to guard you", Cade answered. "What kind of a question is that? You're the guards", Violet responded.  
  
"We're going to be doing something else. Why not get the Bladebreakers?", Markis suggested. "Oh ya", Angel reacted, remembering Kai.  
  
"It's a date!", Crystal exclaimed and ran into the house. She raced to the kitchen, grabbed the cordless phone, and slumped down on the living room couch. She punched in a couple of numbers, as the rest of the group piled into the living room. The phone started to ring.  
  
"Hello", Kai answered it. Crystal didn't expect him to pick it up, so she threw the phone to Angel.  
  
"Hello?", Kai asked again. "Hey there Kai!", Angel giggled. "See, me the and the girls are going to the beach and we were thinking if you guys would wanna come. So how 'bout it?", Angel asked.  
  
"Lemme ask the team", Kai smiled. Angel could here a couple of cheers and knew what the answer was. "Sure. They seem real happy! So, will we meet you there?", Kai responded. "Yes! How 'bout noon", Angel grinned. They both hung up.  
  
Noon-At the beach  
  
The sun was up high, and beating down the heat on the Toronto residents. The sand was warm and soft, and the water was the right temperature for a swim.  
  
The Dragonbladers walked into the snack shack; where they would meet the Bladebreakers. Cade and Markis had gone of to do their own thing, and the girls suspected it was girl-watching.  
  
"Wow! You guys actually came earlier than us", Miranda smirked when she saw them at a table already changed into their beachwear. Violet sat next to Max and gave him a peck on the cheek, and Max smiled sweetly.  
  
"Where's Kenny?", Angel asked. "Last time he came to the beach, he had a horrid sunburn and couldn't move. He was taken to intensive care at the hospital. So, he really doesn't want to face his nightmare again", Kai explained. Angel trembled, she had gotten a sunburn and it wasn't amusing.  
  
"Why don't you guys find a place for us to chill, down there at the beach, and we'll go change", Crystal suggested. "Fine, I can't wait to see you", Tyson smirked as he gradually wrapped his arms around her. Soon Crystal's elbow came in contact with Tyson's ribs, he eased the area of pain with his hand.  
  
Girls Change room  
  
Miranda had changed into a dark blue bikini and wrapped a light blue towel around her waist. She was standing in front of the large mirror and brushing out her hair; waiting for the others.  
  
Crystal came out of a changing stall and looked like she was ready for a dip in the water. Her tan coloured skin was glistening by her sunscreen lotion. She wore a black halter-top bikini and a black transparent wrap- around tied around her waist, her hair was carefully tied into a high ponytail, she threw a blue towel over a shoulder and walked over to Miranda; who had finally gotten her hair neatly brushed out and into a ponytail.  
  
"So, what are you planning to do?", Crystal asked. "I'm not sure yet", Miranda answered and stretched out her arms. "I'd hate for my skin to get any darker today", Crystal and Miranda said in unison, looking at each others skin colours.  
  
Just then, Angel and Violet joined the girls. Angel wore a ruby bikini and had her hair tied into a bun. Violet ran up to the mirror and straightened out her hair. She changed into a light pink, one piece swimsuit with a bare back. Angel grabbed her red towel from her bag and wrapped it around her waist.  
  
"You getting a tan too?", Crystal questioned. "Maybe", Angel answered in a perky voice. "I'm going swimming!", Violet exclaimed. "Let's go before the boys start wondering where we are", Miranda cut short the conversation.  
  
The girls grabbed their handbags and exited the change room. It took them about ten minutes to find the boys. Crystal sat right under the parasol to avoid the sun rays and dragged Tyson along with her, while the other girls cuddled up with their guys.  
  
In a minute, Ray and Miranda left the gang and were walking towards the snack shack. Violet and Max ran off to go for a swim. Tyson took Crystal's hand and took her to go explore the coastline. Kai and Angel laid back to get a tan and guarded everyone's possessions.  
  
Violet & Max  
  
"Hey!", Violet shouted as Max splashed her with water. Max chuckled and slipped on the wet sand, but quickly recovered from his fall. The sand was so soggy their feet were almost sinking into it. They couple moved further from shore so their feet wouldn't reach the base, that was full of damp sand.  
  
Violet lifted up her belly and got onto a back float. Max ducked underneath and hugged her, and she sank with him, they both arose and breathed for air. They were still in each others arms, Violet stared into his deep sapphire pools of adoration; that she found irresistible. Max stroked her soft cheeks and admired her face, it was like a work of art; fragile and beautiful.  
  
Angel & Kai  
  
The two were laid back, working on their tan, soon they felt that the heat was getting too hot. Angel sat up and moved under the sun umbrella, Kai followed her and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her, he rested his head on her shoulder and brushed his cheeks against the side of her neck.  
  
"You know this is like a dream come true", Angel sighed. "Just me and you, at the beach", Kai added. At that moment a light summer breeze past by. The summer was Angel's favourite season. She could feel Kai's lips leaving a trail of feathery butterfly kisses along the side of her neck and shoulder.  
  
Miranda & Ray  
  
The lovebirds were sitting in a booth with two drinks at the snack shack. "This was a great idea", Ray assured. "I know, but I wonder where Markis and Cade are", Miranda took a sip of her pop. Ray pulled Miranda closer to him and pulled an arm around her thin waist, she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"This is so relaxing", she sighed. Ray kissed her on her forehead. Miranda threw her arms around him neck and hauled him closer to herself. Ray pressed his lips against hers, he gained access into her mouth and explored it with his tongue, their tongues wrapped around each others. It was affectionate and thriving.  
  
Tyson & Crystal  
  
As they past by the shack they caught a glimpse of Ray and Miranda and grinned at each other. Crystal's arms were wrapped around Tyson's one arm. They walked on the boardwalk, passing by the tiny souvenir stores, finally they got to a field of plain green grass; it was a far part of the beach. You could see the cerulean water of the sea- and Violet and Max splashing each other.  
  
Crystal sat down on Tyson's lap, he draped his arms around her, trapping her close to his warm body. She let her head fall back on Tyson's shoulder and their cheeks touched each other, which felt like a rose petal stroking your cheeks. Their bodies exchanges warmth, it was a little breezy up there. They watched the movement of the water.  
  
"This feels so good", Tyson sighed. "I love you Ty", Crystal softly said. "Le amaré por siempre (I'll love you forever)", Tyson whispered, almost flawlessly in Spanish. She lifted her head and faced him. "Where did you learn that?", she questioned. "I bought a Spanish to English, English to Spanish dictionary", he answered, smiling.  
  
"Well you almost say it perfectly", Crystal sighed and rested her head on his chest. Tyson opened her ponytail and smoothed out her hair with his fingers.  
  
2:00 pm  
  
The group was back together, sitting on the sheet that was laid down.  
  
"You know, I haven't seen Cade or Markis anywhere", Crystal considered. "I know what you mean", Miranda agreed.  
  
"Let's go for a dip!", Angel and Violet exclaimed. Everyone's sweat dropped but they nodded in agreement. The group ran to the water and made a big splash as they entered.  
  
Max carried Violet on his shoulders all the way. Ray carried Miranda on his back, Tyson carried Crystal in his arms. Angel dragged Kai along with her.  
  
The couples had a great time. Cade and Markis finally showed up around 3:00pm.  
  
The next day  
  
The two teams were at the airport together. "I remember the time we came here with Mr. D to meet you guys", Angel memorized. "To think, that we hated you then", Violet added with a grin.  
  
Tyson was sitting on a bench, Crystal was standing behind him massaging his shoulders. Tyson was wearing the new clothes Crystal had picked out for him. Kai and Angel sat side by side, Violet was sat on Max's lap. Miranda had Ray's head resting on her lap. Markis and Cade were leaning against a wall and Kenny sat on an empty bench talking to Dizzi.  
  
"First call for flight 165, to Hong Kong, China and flight 145, to New York City, USA", the P.A. went off.  
  
A single tear escaped Miranda eyes and landed on Ray's cheek. Ray sat up and kissed her cheek. Violet frowned but she didn't cry, Max wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Miranda walked Ray to his entry gate and so did Violet, next to Max.  
  
The two walked back and sat quietly on a bench. Markis walked over to his younger sibling and stroked her hair.  
  
"First call for flight 154, to Tokyo, Japan", the speaker went off again. Kenny closed up Dizzi and walked over to their entrance gate, he didn't say anything; he knew it would take Tyson and Kai a while.  
  
Crystal stopped and hugged Tyson's neck firmly. Kai and Angel stood up, Angel wrapped her arms around his arm and walked towards Kenny. Crystal let go of Tyson and walked over in front of him. Cade walked over to Tyson and gave him 'props'.  
  
Cade walked along with Tyson and Crystal to the entry gate. Kenny already boarded the plane. Kai stroked Angel's soft cheeks. "I'll miss you", he softly whispered.  
  
"I'll be back- and grazias (thanks) for the new clothes", Tyson smirked. Crystal smiled. As Tyson disappeared, Crystal shed a lone tear than seemed to be crystallized.  
  
"El amor está por siempre y para siempre (Love is forever and for always)", Crystal whispered under her breath.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
It was the first day of school and Angel, Miranda, and Crystal- thankfully- were going to the same high school. Cade and Markis were giving them a lift as well as Violet.  
  
"Finally", Crystal sighed. "I hate this! I'm known as Markis' younger sister!!", Miranda yelled in frustration. Angel smirked, "At least I'm not known."  
  
"Isn't that a bad thing?", Violet questioned. "Violet", Cade signaled her that they had arrived at her junior high school. Violet waved to the girls and left.  
  
"Hey Crystal, get used to be called 'Houston' ", Cade laughed. "I'm gonna be called by my last name?!", Crystal twitched her eye, "What kind of a reputation have you set for me?!!"  
  
"C'ya girls", Markis gestured for the girls to get off. The girls got off the car and headed towards the entrance.  
  
The last week the four girls had spent a whole afternoon raiding the mall for school clothing.  
  
Angel wore a white t-shirt that read 'Angel' in light blue letters with a dark blue border, light blue jeans that flared out, silver hanging earrings, and her hair was neatly in a ponytail.  
  
Miranda had on a red, short-sleeved shirt, left unbuttoned revealing a white tank top that read 'Perfect' in black letters, a denim miniskirt, her hair was held up with a black claw clip, and a silver blue heart necklace was dangling around her neck.  
  
Crystal wore a white t-shirt that read 'Lil Devil' in red letters that had a black border around, a pair of black jeans that flared out with two chains hanging down, her hair was tied in a ponytail with a hair band as well as her long black scarf [same as the one she had worn at the tournament], and a pair of silver hoop earrings.  
  
"We have a rep pasted on to us, Crystal", Miranda smirked. "Let's hope we can keep it up!", Crystal exclaimed, "Angel, this school knows that you're the smartest kid from our old school so don't worry- I bet the teachers will love you!"  
  
"I guess", Angel smiled, "But I really can't say that for Violet." The other two girls burst out laughing.  
  
"Ya know, I'm gonna try not to get in trouble on the first day", Crystal said, referring to all the other first days of school. "Go ahead, try, but Cade and you are practically the same- so I wouldn't count on that", Miranda smirked.  
  
"Please", Crystal ignored.  
  
Bladebreakers  
  
The Bladebreakers were kind of being teased for their loss against the Dragonbladers; Tyson had bragged about how they would win, as always, at the beginning.  
  
As a freshman, Tyson was being teased and picked on a lot, he didn't seem to care, he kept remembering about Crystal. Kai had returned to the luxury of his mansion and his personal butler. He also returned to his private school, and in his wallet he would have a picture of Angel all the time.  
  
Max was going to school with the All Starz and wasn't being teased much, like Tyson was. He had a picture of Violet in his room, sometimes he would just stare at it and wonder when the next time he would see her.  
  
Ray was back with the White Tigers in his village, and sometimes he would stay up all night thinking about Miranda. The Bladebreakers were pretty eager to seeing the girls again.  
  
Dragonbladers  
  
As soon as Miranda and Crystal entered the high school most of the students and teachers already knew them. The two really liked the attention they were getting, but not the attention from the teachers; they would be singled out in the middle of class by the professors.  
  
Angel on the other hand, was admired by all the teachers, she wouldn't even get bullied by other students, because everyone knew she was friends with Crystal and Miranda, and they also knew what would happen to them if they messed with them.  
  
Violet, had to work really hard, the homework was a little too much for her, but she had met a thousand new friends.  
  
All in all...their lives are going great, so...  
  
..."Let it rip!!"  
  
Hope you guys like the ending! I tried to make it as long as I could and as romantic.  
  
-;  
  
R&R!!  
  
P.S.I have put up my sequel!!! 


End file.
